Through Time
by Serena SailorSenshi
Summary: Hello everyone I'm Serena SailorSenshi. This story is at first about Relena disapearing and then a new gundam pilot appears. A lot of Aliens destruction and mystrey with other stuff.
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Fly

Through Time

Prologue

Relena walked down a street of colony L1, when she stopped to look at a TV in a store window. 

"Today, a battle took place outside colony L4", the women reporter stated.

"This battle consisted with mobile dolls, and the earth's United Kingdom mobile suits".

"I wonder sometimes if what I do is the right decision", Relena questioned herself. " I wishI couldbe a gundam pilot, like Heero".

She was now questioning her beliefs, but why. She decided that, well, maybe people are right. Maybe peace really is a result of war. She was supposed to be a pacifist. So why was she agreeing to war? For some weird reason she, wanted to fight? That name, Heero. Realizing she had said his name, she stopped herself from thinking, thinking about him. It has been a year since he left, if he really loved her he would have come. Relena wiped her wet eyes. She cleared her mind and walked on, not realizing that there were eyes in the shadows looking upon her.

"Hmmm, she might be a good choice", the man's clawed hand clinked together and he smiled. "A pacifist, but I can change that".

*

"Ms. Relena", the brunette secretary said.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor in your office".

"Oh really, who?"

"He didn't give me a name, but I was actually startled by his appearance, not meaning to be rude though".

"Hmmm, well thank you. I'll see to him".

Relena walked to her door and slowly opened the door. She stepped in to the room and switched on the lights.

"Oh my", Relena gasped. 

"Hello child" I saw you walking today and I couldn't ignore your wish", his metal hand moved about.

"But I thought you were dead"!

"No no, just lying low". "Now about your wish".

"What are you talking about?" she asked puzzled.

"You wished you could be a gundam pilot. Am I not right?"

"Well, yes". "But I was, well I'm a pacifist".

"I think I can help you". "Would you wish to be a true warrior?"

"I see". "But I'm a Peacecraft".

"Aren't you tired of war?"

"Well yes".

"If you destroy all those who fight no one will. Then there will be peace".

"I…I don't think that.." she was cut off and the Dr. continued to alter her thoughts.

"You think that? No you don't. I know you question yourself, every decision you make for peace. You're not sure of yourself anymore. But I can make you sure…………. Sure of war."

"I just can't."

"You can. Just come with me and I can make you the perfect soldier, just like Heero, but better."

With Heero's name mentioned Relena's mind was made, she would fight! But why? Is it to prove that she can be strong, that she is capable of much more? Or was it to see Heero? She didn't know and didn't care. **War is a result of peace, I will fight.** She said in her mind again and again as she turned on her vid phone to see her secretary.

"Ms. Kyle".

"Yes Ms. Relena?"

"Cancel all meetings, appointments and everything else, until I tell you other wise".

"But why Ms.?" Ms. Relena? Are you there!"

------------No answer

********************************************************

Well I guess it's an OK start. Sorry for it being so short! Listen I know it sounds like the beginning of a crudy story but it gets better! Trust me. Around the 3rd chapter things heat up!!! But who is this mysterious man, and were has Relena Gone? Stay tuned! Plus why is Relena giving up peace??? Next on Gundam Wing: Fly. A new gundam! Heero and the others meet the strange pilot. Lost and confused, but hides in a shell of darkness. Friend or Foe?


	2. A new Gundam?

Gundam Fly

Through Time

Chapter One: A New Gundam?

"Hello, this is Robert Arnold of ROTM news. (I'm a Sailor moon freak. So it stands for rabbit of the moon ^_^) Today's top story is Relena Peacecraft, but more known as Vice Foreign Minister Dorelian and former Queen of the World. Relena Peacecraft has been reported missing for this last year and claimed dead as of last month", said a TV reporter. Duo hadn't heard the TV across the street, he was to busy listening to his growling stomach.

"I think we should get pizza", said Duo.

"But I wanted to catch a flick Duo", yelled Hilde

"Oh, but I want pizza! Plus all you ever want to see is sappy movies."

"My god Duo! What the heck is that?"

A mobile doll came in to the colony and started shooting. Colony L1 shook fiercely as people screamed to get to safety. Duo covered Hilde's head and looked, as the colony was slowly shaking apart.

"I gotta say this", Duo remarked. " "But I'm getting tired of these battles. Sorry Hilde, but I better get going, gotta go destroy some mobile dolls".

"Duo!" Hilde yelled after him as he ran off. 

Duo ran to a park were his gundam was hidden. Since so many people were running away he didn't need to worry about anyone seeing him. Duo ran to his gundam, Deathsyte, jumped up and into the control room. He quickly switched on his instruments, strapped himself in and was off. 

*

When Duo arrived at the battlefield he met up with all five gundams. These battles seemed to occur more often lately. But it was weird; it seemed that the five gundams were in the way of the mobile dolls, but not what they were aiming to destroy. It seemed that the dolls wanted to destroy colony L1 to take control of all the other colonies. There was something in colony L1, something they couldn't risk to have exist.

"Hey Trowa", Quatre yelled through his intercom in Sandrock, his gundam. "Look at this! A great deal of mobile dolls are being destroyed at the north side of colony L2."

"Confirmed", stated Heero. "There are a vast amount of mobile dolls being destroyed".

"I see". Is it Duo?" asked Trowa.

"Nope I'm right here guys"; Duo's gundam flew right next to Heero.

Suddenly a machine dragon pried off a mobile dolls head, causing it to explode.

"And it is not me".

"What's shaking Wufei?" smiled Duo.

"It couldn't be Zechs, could it?" asked Trowa.

"No, it's fighting abilities are to intense", said Quatre. " To thought out". "Plus no ones heard of or seen him for a while."

"Well will you guys make up your minds, I'm getting bored", Duo yawned slightly.

Heero's screening censor flashed and told him it detected mobile suits.

"Confirmed", he pressed a few buttons. " Ten carriers with twenty to thirty mobile dolls are coming this way".

"Finally!" Duo straightened in his chair getting excited.

The mobile dolls came in fast, but each gundam was ready and had been waiting. Mobile dolls were being destroyed as one of the gundam pilots took some hits. The battle consisted of them, the united kingdoms mobile suits and the mobile dolls.

"Heero, look out! Behind you", Trowa yelled.

A mobile doll was about to fire upon Heero. Then suddenly it exploded. Heero turned his Wing Zero around and before him stood a tall dark gundam. They stared at the gundam in amazement.

"And I take it that's the unknown fighter we've been talkin bout", Duo said that rather like he knew all, but didn't know the half of it.

"I think so"; Quatre managed to say after a few minutes.

The mobile suit looked far from anything they'd ever seen (kinda advanced ya know). Suddenly it took off, not going to far away, just battling mobile dolls.

"That must be some kind of advanced gundam", Wufei sounded sure.

Heero looked at the gundam and Relena crossed his mind, he had a feeling not to trust this pilot. He knew by watching this pilot's moves that he/she was an independent ally or an enemy. Either way, he would fight it if necessary.

**

"Mr. Miliardo." An officer called his commander.

"Yes"? He responded.

"The battle was successful. All mobile suits are destroyed."

"But only because of the gundams. We could not have done this alone."

"Sir? Are you all right".

"Fine, lets leave these gundams be. We'll meet this new pilot soon enough. I know it. "**Relena come back to regain peace. I am not fit to lead pacifism. **

***

The mobile dolls were soon completely destroyed, now what remained were the mysterious pilot and the gundams. For a few minutes they all didn't move, to stunned or curious on what to do next. Suddenly the gundam raced toward Duo. Duo, scared and totally freaked out, raised up his shield and prepared for impact. (Maybe even crying to his mommy, but Duo's cool, just easy to tease) He opened his eyes a minute later, when realizing he hadn't been hit. It went right passed him, to Heero. He shielded.

"Who the heck are you!" Heero yelled. No response.

__

****

"Alleen", said a voice in the pilot's gundam.

"What?" responded the pilot coldly.

"I think we should have the gundam pilots meet you".  


"I always work alone!"

"Yes, but we could use they're help with the new threat".

"You mean you could".

"Do as you are told, for once!"

"I'm getting tired of you ordering me around",

"Be the perfect soldier and accept this mission".

"Fine, mission accepted".

"Good, I'll tell them to follow you, stop attacking".

"Yes Dr. J".

****

Heero didn't know how long he could hold off the gundam. Just about when he was going to get blasted it stopped, a voice, along with a picture appeared on each of the pilot's screens.

"Hello pilots", Dr. J said grinning.

"Dr.J!" they all exclaimed.

"Well well, I see you've met my new pilot "Alleen"." And of coarse the new mobile suit I've built."

"You built the gundam?" asked Trowa.

"Who did you expect?" "Anyhow, I'll answer all your questions if you meet with me and my new pilot. Just follow her. "Don't worry, no tricks. I promise she won't attack you with out saying something. She gets carried away sometimes."

"Hmmpp", snorted Wufei. "A women gundam pilot, stupid. Women shouldn't fight in wars, especially not in gundams."

"Oh shut up Wufei", said Duo. "Besides maybe she's cute!"

"Lets go guys", said Quatre.

"Fine, said Trowa and Heero.

"Good", smiled Dr.J.

The gundam had tremendous speed and the other gundams had to catch up. They followed it to the north side of colony L1. All five teenagers watched as the pilot sink down in to the colony, they followed. The new gundam was hidden in the shadows, and the others exited their gundams.

"Good of you to come", Dr.J was smiling as his robotic arm tapped together. (I know, he smiles a lot) "Heero, it's been a long time".

"Not long enough", Heero gave him a cold glare. "Why are you training people to be assassins, haven't you already done enough damage".

"She came to me." "All I did was help her in a wish. She was easy to train; her soul was in it. She has the most powerful gundam ever built and is also the best pilot ever, better than you Heero. Not willing to change from what I have changed her in to, a perfect solder."

"This guy needs a hobby and it sounds like the girl needs to get out more", Duo whispered to Trowa.

"So were is this so called "perfect women solder", scoffed Wufei.

"Right here!" The female pilot said. 

All was silent as everyone stared at the new gundam as a female figured jumped out of the mysterious gundam.

Everyone stared in amazement as she stepped in to the light; Heero most effected by what he saw.

"I am the perfect solder", she stated. "I am the pilot of the most powerful gundam ever, Fly.

"Relena!!!!" they yelled in total shock.

A well known pacifist now a killer!?

*************************************************************

So what do ya think? I think it's ok. I wouldn't recommend it. Kinda short though. I tried to make this chapter longer and it is. Next time on Gundam Wing: Fly. Relena shows her bad girl self and the others got whiplash (because Relena surprises them). Duo checks her out. Heero is a little devastated and tries not to care. They visit a boutique shop, but it's not as it appears.

__


	3. Cobra

Gundam Fly

Through Time

Chapter Two: Cobra

Before them stood Relena, now known as Alleen. Instead of a sweet and kindhearted young women promoting peace, stood a dangerous and cold-hearted assassin.

"How could she have come to be an assassin?" thought Heero.

Heero was thinking that this was his fault and in a way it was. Duo was kinda shocked at what he was seeing. He'd never seen Relena in a skintight space suit before and he liked it. **Man what a babe** he thought.

"Women are easily deceived and persuaded to fight, especially women who once promoted peace". Wufei mumbled this and was surprised when Relena suddenly glared at him, coldly. Her eyes were narrowed and death was in her once pure eyes. 

"I make my own choices", she said quietly with force. "Now that I think about it, she started turning to look at Heero. I don't see how you could have saved earth. Or why you call yourselves gundam pilots."

Her words were hurtful to Heero somehow. Relena's eyes were cold and robotic. Heero could once see feeling and life in her, but no longer. She was locked away, like him. And he didn't want to see this lovely girl change, mostly not to change in to him. **Did he say lovely** Like what Relena had thought of him once. A diary that would refuse to open even if you had the key. (Don't shoot me, I stole that diary thing from someone's fic -_-)

"That's enough Alleen", Dr.J said.

**Alleen? **, Heero said to himself.

"They are not here for insults. Remember we want their assistance in fighting the newfound threat, Cobra."

"What's that?" said Trowa, but not really asking the question at anyone in particular.

"You mean you need them", Relena turned to face Dr. J and narrowed her eyes at him. "I fight alone, always have and will continue to do so. Until I die."

"All I'm asking is that you give them the details. Just show them around tomorrow and tell them the basics. But I would prefer if you take them out to the colony to Claire. But of course get changed first. And have fun."

Relena pulled out a gun from her side and pointed it at him. Dr. J's emotions didn't change. He stood still not really caring.

"If you hadn't trained me so well and didn't have the information about Cobra, I would have killed you long ago. Or right now! But I will have fun."

"And I know you would!" he said.

She put her gun back at her side and started walking toward the shadows.

"Well are you coming or not", she called to the pilots.

"Fine", said Heero as the others and he followed.

Quatre was talking to Dr. J as they followed in a distance to Relena. Heero listened carefully to them as they talked, it only didn't seem like it.

"What happened to her?" Quatre asked worriedly.

"Nothing", he simply responded. "I simply helped her full fill her wish. Besides, at first I was easy on her about the training. But she absolutely insisted that I train her to be the best pilot ever. You see I had no choice, a gun was pointed right at my head. I wasn't sure if she would actually shoot me or not, so I did as I was told."

"You altered her whole personality", Heero continued to walk on slowly.

"Oh, well what's wrong with changing?"

"Nothing is wrong with changing", Trowa spoke. "But it's wrong to train a pacifist in the way of war. Especially Relena".

"I see. Well you better not call her Relena. She'll get very angry if you do; she gets carried away sometimes. Her code name is Alleen Peace." We both came up with that code name, it soot's her well. Fly is the name of her gundam. Alleen means alone in Dutch, and that's why I trained her, because she was alone. And peace is from Peacecraft. Alleen Peace."

**Her code name? ** Heero thought. **I could kill Dr. J right now, but why am I so concerned about her? ** **She is a pacifist, the world would go crazy if to long from her** He convinced himself that he needed to get Relena back for the earth, even though he really wanted her sweet self for him.

"Well if you ask me I think she's pretty hot, said Duo. I mean were are you finding these girls!"

"Hmm, I think you better keep your opinions to yourself Duo", said Dr.J.

"Oh come on. She had black lipstick on, two three strands of streaked black hair and purple mascara. Not to mention that space suit, you know Hilde would kill me right now. Call her gothic girl".

" She doesn't wear black to much in public anyhow, only when she fights. Anyway, would you all like your gundam repaired?"

"Are you not busy then", said Wufei.

"The crew and I have nothing else to do".

"What about Relena's gundam, don't you repair it?" Trowa was still looking straight ahead as if he had not just asked the question.

"No no. She doesn't want anyone to touch her gundam accept Claire and she doesn't touch it often either. She's really strict about, once she learned to repair it I can't even get close."

"You can repair all of them", Heero spoke for them all.

"Very well Heero", Dr.J walked away. 

The teenagers continued to follow Relena and then saw her stop in a locker room, they entered. She opened one and slowly took off her space suit to reveal a white sleeveless shirt that was higher than her belly buton and also blue jeans shorts. After taking off her suit she placed it in the locker and put the helmet she had been carrying between her arms at the bottom. Her hair was kept down and now was half way to her knees. As soon as she closed her locker the intercom spoke.

"Alleen", spoke Dr. J. "When I said have fun tomorrow, don't kill anyone without permission. Understand? No assassinations."

Relena pulled the gun from her side and pointed it at the intercom, ready to fire.

"And don't even think about shooting the COM", she lowered her gun. "We have enough things to do with the gundams here and we don't have time to fix things you occasionally brake".

Relena was a little disappointed when she lowered her gun.

"I take enough orders from you already", Relena slightly smiled as she pulled her gun back to the intercom and fired. After she put the gun back at her side and started to walk away. Smoke came from the intercom after it exploded.

**It's going to be hard to get her back as a pacifist** Heero thought.

Wufei watched Relena as she walked out so did the others. Duo on the other hand was getting a little freaked out by this chick. Maybe he'd stay with Hilde. Well he was still with Hilde, he just like checking out other girls.

"We should follow her", said Trowa as he crossed his arms and walked on.

* The next day:

After that hecktic day Relena took the pilots out to the colony. The night had been weird since Relena had stayed up most the night to repair her gundam. The others didn't really know what to say. Finally Heero decided to speak, which was weird since he's not a talker. 

"Relena, the mobile dolls were aiming to destroy your base", he said not changing his voice or emotion.

"Correct", she responded harshly. "And it's Alleen, call me Relena and you have a death wish".

"Fine". 

"Then why were they attacking the whole colony", asked Trowa.

"Yes, it seemed that way to me also", Wufei recalled the battle when the mobile dolls almost refused to attack them until they got in their way.

"Well they knew I would get in their way if they tried to attack the base. So they just decided to destroy the colony, but either way they'd have to deal with me," she stayed confident. "They basically decided that it was also to hard to single out the base and destroy it, so why not destroy the colonies".

"Who is they and what is the Cobra?' asked Duo.

"They arethe Cobra".

"But what is the Cobra, what do they want", asked Quatre.

"The Cobra are rebels from the colonies and the earth. They believe that no one but they should live, that all humanity is shameful. Their mission and only mission, to destroy the colonies and the earth so they may start a new life in space for them and only them."

"Wouldn't they be out numbered? I mean threes earth and all five colonies"

"No, the numbers would be quite close. Half of each colony people are gone and one fourth of the earth's people are gone as well. There are also a few leaders under cover for the Cobra's, so it would be a glorious battle."

"Why would they use mobile dolls?" asked Duo.

"All they want is peace, but in the wrong way. The people of Cobra do not wish to fight, so instead they use lifeless mobile dolls to do their business."

"Alleen", yelled a young man. "Yo Alleen". The boy ran up panting, Heero assumed he was 17 or so. His age. Relena turned, as so did the others.

"What do you want?"

"Hey can't I just say hi, I mean what is with you babe".

"Who are you", Heero stepped forward.

"Oh yeah, I'm Charlie, Charlie Loft", he extended his hand.

"……" He sneered at Charlie's hand.

"My my. You must be Alleen's brother or something; you act just like her, silent, stubborn, cold and the works. Don't tell me the rest of you are the same", he put his hand by his side.

"Heck no", said Duo. "I'm Duo Maxwell, defiantly not like Heero, well hopefully."

"Hey you aren't bad, what about the rest of ya"

They each said their name.

"Quatre Rababa Winner, pleasure", Quatre smiled sweetly. (But he's always sweet ^_^)

"Trowa Barton".

"…….." Wufei was silent and looked away.

"Oh well. At least two of you aren't stiffs"; Charlie chuckled at his own little joke.

Relena thought of Charlie as an annoyance, but he was sweet.

"Lets go", she said.

As she started to walk away along with Heero, Charlie grabbed her wrist. She stopped and gave him a deadly glare. He grinned.

"Oh come off it Alleen", he said. "I know you wouldn't kill me".

"Don't be to sure. And my answer is no".

"Fine fine, but you know I'll just bug you about it tomorrow". 

"What were you going to ask her Charlie?" asked Duo.

"The same thing I always ask for, a date. Well anyway I gotta go. You'll defiantly see me tomorrow Alleen". He started to walk away and Relena turned to walk again. The others followed.

"He seems nice", said Quatre.

"He is a nuisance", replied Relena. "He asks to many questions, he doesn't know what war truly is."

"Hmm, he likes you", Heero was almost sad in his observation. He hoped that Relena didn't like Charlie.

"What was your first clue", she was definitely getting annoyed. " Was it that he annoys me, is a stalker, or he straight out asked me for a date and said he liked me. I expected more from you, Yuy."

**What** he thought. **Why Relena, why? ** Were his last thoughts until she stopped.

Infront of them was a flower shop. "Claire's Boutique", said the words written in big blue letters. Relena slowly reached for the handles of the door, she opened it.

" I'm not going in to such a feminine place. It's for women", said Wufei.

"Oh I assure you, you will like this store", she slightly smiled as herself and the others walked in.

The man at the counter froze as Relena walked up to him. The man quickly turned and said to the women next to him, "Get Claire, NOW!"

The young women quickly ran in to the back room.

"Can I help--", he was cut off.

"Save it", she said simply. " No one else is here and you know what I want". The others looked confused.

"What could she want from a flower shop", asked Trowa.

"I know! She probably has threatened to kill them all and so they give her free flowers daily", Duo shouted.

"Quite different than that young man", said a women emerging from the back room. She was very beautiful with red hair and green eyes; she appeared to be 25 or so. But she also looked quite professional and intelligent wearing a white lab coat with a pair of spectacles. "I'm Claire. Alleen you came earlier than expected", suddenly an alarm rang ringing a cling noise that scratched at your ears. "Well you're not early anymore. It's ready. Who are these handsome devils", she walked toward Heero and smiled. "My, you are quite handsome, but wait a minute", she moved to Duo. "Aw I think we have a winner". Claire winked at Duo as he turned bright red.

"Stop flirting". ** Why do I care. Heero can take care of himself. **Relena thought.

"Oh jealous?" Claire turned to her. Relena became inpatient and gave her a **"Get to business glare"**. "OK, sorry. It is all right for them to come; these are the ones that Dr. J mentioned to help in the war? The gundam pilots?"

"That's us", said Duo still a little embarrassed by Claire's earlier comments.

Relena just ignored his comments and responded by a simple "yes".

"OK then, shall we?" Claire turned and opened the door to the back door as Relena and the others followed. 

The one-story building suddenly turned in to dozens. Below them you could see an endless amount of floors, as you would if you looked up. The entire building was lit up with a variety of shaped lights. Many mobile suits could be seen, but not only one style, but also four styles of suits, Virgo, Mobile Dolls, White Tauras, and Leo's. The railing they were walking across was made of steel and so was the elevator that Claire had stopped in front of. 

"Please enter", she said coolly as she smiled and ushured them inside. As each boy (Relena didn't look, she's used to coming here ~__^) passed, their eyes fixed on her. Each one curious, and at the same time ready and waiting.

The elevator passed down slowly at first and then faster and faster, until it came to an even pace. Sudden flashes of light kept shooting in to the elevator as they passed each floor and it's mobile suits. 

Heero swayed slightly as the slight movement of the elevator made him uneasy. He didn't know if it was the elevator or just lack of sleep. He moved one hand to hid forehead, pretending to move a strand of hair out of his face. As he did this quickly he noticed he felt warm, was he sick. If he was he could control it, he just needed to get off the elevator soon. Relena noticed this and was not fooled by his movements. 

**Is he not feeling well? **She thought. **Stop it Relena**she told herself harshly. **He didn't want you and you don't want him. You've become strong this past year, perfect soldier**

"Excuse me Claire", began Quatre. "But what is all this".

"Not to mention were we going", said Duo.

"This is the main base of the resistance of Cobra"; Claire answered Duo's question. "We're going to the basement, the last floor. I gotta get Alleen her little present she's been waiting for." Claire turned and gave Relena a little wink.

"Let's just get there", Relena turned her head away.

"Cough, cough, cough", Heero coughed. (Well duh, stupid me, of coarse he coughed -_-)

"Are you all right Heero"? Asked Trowa reaching out to him. Heero avoided the help and replied "I'm fine. Leave me alone".

Relena turned her head and frowned. Her brows relaxed. Her expressions tensed when Heero's eyes caught here's. She narrowed her eyes, as she became cold. 

**I've seen her face like that before** thought Heero. **Slightly worried, peaceful, yet sad. Can I still get her to be as she was, for the sake of human kind? ** (I get sick of the mankind thing, men aren't any better than women!) 

**I remember how I used to feel when I looked in to his eyes. ** Thought Relena. **It was warm, like this, how I feel now. No, stop! I am a PERFECT SOLDER! But he looks almost worried, about me? Why? ** Relena could see that in his eyes he was worried, he was slightly different. She could see a few emotions in his eyes.

Suddenly reality shook her by the shoulders as the elevator finally stopped. She just noticed that they had probably been staring at each other for a few minutes now. Relena looked away, trying not to let a sliver of her old self-slip through her eyes for him to catch.

"This way", Claire ushered. Each walked off, Heero and Relena avoiding each other's cold eyes and now, souls. (Don't worry neither are completely bad, there is hope. ^_^) 

"I'm just curious, but how many levels are there?" Duo asked once off the elevator.

"Around 62", she responded.

"Whooaa, no wonder it took so long to get down here". "But wait a minute, your flower shop is small and this building is huge".

"Well the boutique is secretly connected to the power plant, the building behind the shop and the one we're in now."

"The people don't know they are being deceived", said Wufei.

"Of coarse not, most of them don't even know or understand the attacks". She stepped up to a computer and pressed a button which made it pop out shiny blue disk marked AZS. She handed it to Relena. "It's all yours girlfriend, use it well. Just install it in your gundam and type the letters AZS. It should work, but not that you need it at all."

"Thanks", Relena said. "I will install it as soon as possible, hopefully before my next mission. What about the other."

"Every time you come here you want something. When ill it stop"! (Claire's being funny there ^_^)

"Hmmp, well that's why I let you help me with technical problems".

"Oh yes Alleen. And it's been a pleasure this last year trying to convince you to agree to my help."

"If I wasn't alive your company would have been destroyed".

"Your base is also trying to be destroyed. Is that also another reason the Cobra were trying to destroy L1?' asked Quatre.

"You seem pretty smart for a kid", Claire smirked. "Your new beam blaster laser cannon is just below, see?"All attention focused on the cannon. "It's unlike anything you've ever seen. New system and supreme power. Beautiful, no?"

"It's perfect", exclaimed Relena. "I have to have it, let's transport it on our way out".

"Cough, cough, cough", Heero gagged and choked as he fell on his knees.

Relena quickly knelt beside Heero as did Quatre and Duo.

"Are you all right?" asked Relena with no expression in her face. Heero breathed deeply and nodded, while coughing a little.

"What's wrong with you?" said Duo. "You've been coughing a lot". Heero stopped coughing, but still continued to breathe in deeply. Relena put a hand to his smooth forehead as well as brushing away a few strands of hair from his eyes. Heero looked at her confused as he began to relax and Duo and Quatre stood up. 

"It's no big deal", said Relena. "Just a fever, probably from lack of sleep and over working. You will be fine".

Suddenly red lights started to flash and light the room as horrid sound followed. The building shook fiercely and railing began to split. 

"Hold on tight to me Heero", said Relena. "It's an attack, right Claire?"

"Yes, let's get your stuff and we'll get you guys to your gundams."

"But how will we get to our gundams in time", Yelled Wufei over the massive railing and metal screeching. 

"Hopefully the elevator will still work, come on get in", Claire ran to the elevator and opened the door. 

Scraps of metal were starting to surround them as she prayed that the transport (elevator) would still work. Relena ran on one side of Heero as they entered with Duo behind them. It quickly transported them to the base were the gundams were stored. They each got off, Relena slightly supporting Heero. 

"You guys should get to your gundams and fast!" yelled Claire as the base was shaking fiercely.

As the boys started to run Wufei looked back at Relena. "You coming woman?"

"Of coarse, I am not one to miss a battle", she smirked. Wufei ran towards Shen Long (Nataku) and jumped in to the cockpit. At that time all the gundams had taken off, except for Sandrock.

"Hey Heero, aren't you coming?" Quatre called.

"He will not attend this battle, so leave. I shall be there soon", Relena yelled back. With that Quatre took off, dust flew around the couple on the ground as Heero broke away from Relena.

"I will attend this mission, cough cough", Heero was harsh and determined to fight and win.

"You will not go on this mission, Heero", she responded just as cold.

"How do you intend to stop me?"

"With this", a shining black gun was now pointed at him.

"You will not stop me that way".

"I would kill you, but not in this type of situation". Relena turned her gun around so that the handle was outward to him. She slowly walked behind Heero. He followed her with his narrowed eyes as she leaned to whisper something in his ear. "It is for the better." She quickly stepped back and before Heero could react, he was hit with the handle of the weapon on the back of his head, hard enough to knock him out, cold. The last think he saw was the sweet smile on her face, then the image faded and his world went black.

********************************************************

Okay so far? Better than the last parts don'ts you agree? Well just saying I don't own Gundam Wing etc. I'm not making money, blah, blah, so don't sue me. Got any comments, suggestions (please give me tons of ideas and suggestions for the story!!!!!!! ^_^) Don't bother sending Flames any real meen flames I delete, you'll just be wasting your time. Oh, duh! My e-mail is [sailorscout@jps.net][1]. Can you tell I'm a Sailor Moon Freak!? Bye ^_^ Next on gundam wing: An endless battle? An endless supply of mobile dolls? How will the pilots, minus Heero, deal with it? Then who is this strange man with the mask? The leader of the Cobra. What does he want with Relena?

"

   [1]: mailto:sailorscout@jps.net



	4. Bitten

Through Time

Through Time

Chapter three: Bitten

After Relena had knocked Heero out she quickly carried him to her quarters as Dr. J and Claire watched. She laid him in her bed and took a moment to look at his sleeping form. As Relena was about to walk out the door she turned around and walked back. Closing her eyes she gently pressed her lips to his smooth forehead.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way", she whispered as she ran out of the room and in to the cockpit of her gundam. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Poor girl", commented Claire as dust bathed them from Gundam Fly.

"Yes", added Dr.J.

*

As Relena entered the battle with the other pilots she noticed something. The enemy seemed to have the advantage; there were way more mobile dolls this time. It was more than double the amount! The battle was rough, and was all you could hear and see explosions. One after one mobile suit was being destroyed by the gundams. Relena tried to focus on the battle, but her mind couldn't get the young pilot out of her mind.

"Heero", she whispered as a few mobile suits were destroyed with her laser sword. "Why must I be weak?" the scream echoed in the cockpit of her gundam until all was silent. The battle that was continuing seemed to disappear as Relena tried to answer her question, but failed to. "After never seeing him for years, I am still weak! I have no feelings for him, not now, not ever again. I was an obstacle to him and now he is the same to me. I am a PERFECT SOLDIER." (Relena's acting a little like Wufei here)

**

"Hmm, she's getting better". The man grinned as he stood and watched Relena's battle on the enormous wall. "It's been interesting to see her grow in battle this past year. Ironic, it really is. A former pacifist, now the most deadly gundam pilot. That Heero Yuy is just about the same level as her, but it doesn't seem that he's in on this battle. He will need to die for me to have her. No matter, Relena is the only one who will be injected. Updates will be made to these primitive dolls. For the former planet Jurive, Relena will be mine."

***

"She's pretty good," thought Duo as he watched her destroy several mobile dolls. "I know she can change back." "Yo, Rel, I mean Alleen. Just wondering but what did you do with Heero?" Duo yelled over the vid phone.

Relena slightly opened her mouth, but then closed it. There was an unexpected pause.

"He is not attending this battle because of his condition".

"Ya well what did you do with him?"

"You don't need to know everything Duo. I'm sure Heero's fine", said Trowa.

"Ya you're probably right. It's not like she knocked him out or anything."

"I did".

"WHAT!" Duo screamed as his gundam shook from the impact. 

"He refused to stay and rest", she responded simply.

"We should get back to fighting."

"Relena's really starting to freak me out".

"I know what you mean", said Trowa right before he followed Relena to fight.

"I wonder what Hlde's doing right now."

****

"Zechs, Zechs, your're up", Nion poked Zechs out of his gaze.

"Right", he responded as he walked up to the podium in the center of the stage.

"As you all know, I Miliardo Peacecraft have taken the responsibilities of vice foreign minister and the Cinq kingdom since my sister, Relena Peacecraft also known as Dorlian has dissapeared. She is now proclaimed dead, but I believe her to be as to being alive. 

"Mr. Peacecraft", began the female reporter. "I work for ROTM and we were wondering what will you do about the new gundam and the upcoming war from the threat Cobra."

"We will fight the Cobra".

"But the princess sought for complete pacifism."

"My sister and I do not share the same ways to obtain pacifism, but we both believe in it. I am a threat to her beliefs and she is the way she should be for the world. But for now we will prepare for battle with the Cobra. Unfortonally are forces will not be ready for the current battle. This battle is up to the gundams."

"But what about the new gundam."

"The gundam is officially named o6 and it has not been determined to be an enemy or alley."

"Mr. Peacecraft".

"Over here".

"Can I have a word".

"That will be enough questions for today, thank you for attending this press conference", said Noin as she stepped up and escorted Zechs off the stage. Four figures stood up as Noin and Zech's passed their way.

"Excellent speech Mr. Miliardo", Dorothy lowered her head.

"Thank you Dorothy", he responded

"Hello Sally, Dorothy , Catherine and Hilde", said Noin.

"Hello Ms. Noin", all four responded.

"How are Duo and Trowa"?

"Trowa left the circus to fight. I tried to talk him out of it, but he is very stubborn", responded Catherine.

"Yes, Duo as well", Hilde's voice was cracked. "Except he just left when I was beside him."

"I'm sure he'll contact you", said Sally.

"Yes, I'm sure he will. We must be going"; Zechs put a hand on Hilde's shoulder, then walked outside to a black limo that drove away.

**I hope he will** she thought.

*****

Back on the battle field-one hour later…

"The number of mobile dolls doesn't seem to be decreasing"; Quatre called over his communicator.

"He's right", said Trowa. "I we don't do something soon, this will be our grave".

"None of you can withstand this, more of this and all of you will die", said Relena.

"You can withstand it?"

"Eventually if things continue, I will die. But I will live longer if I use AZS."

"What's that?"

"Advanced Zero System".

"Are you sure you can handle that", Quarte asked.

"I have already conquered the zero system, with ease and this will not be a problem for me. Loading now". 

Relena typed the three letters in the controls. Suddenly pressure went through her body as she began to breathe heavily. Relena grabbed her head, as there was pain that felt as if her mind were going to explode from thinking. Horrible flashes came to her mind…memories. Memories of Heero. She screamed for them to go away and as suddenly as the images and pain had come, it went.

"Are you all right"?! Duo called. "We heard a scream."

"I'm fine. If we just talk, we will certainly die."

"I just love the way you simply say we are going to die. "; Duo crossed his arms after being sarcastic.

"It is the truth".

"Ya well, I don't want the truth".

"Then what do you want." (She's not really saying it as a question here. Relena's getting annoyed. )

"I want a plan. We need a way to win this battle. Not another way to die. I don't care if they're trying to wear us down, I'm ganna fight till the end!"

Relena smirked at this. "I doubt that, but do as you like".

"Your conversation still does not answer how we will end this battle", said Wufei.

"We can't possibly end this battle by fighting", said Quatre. "So we'll have to get in to the base somehow and disconnect the system that controls the mobile suits".

"How?" asked Trowa.

The fighting was continuing as the discussion for the end of the battle was being planned. When suddenly the mobile dolls stopped, froze in there every move.

"You have an invitation to my base", said a deep voice. The same man had been watching Relena.

"Who are you?" asked Relena.

"Ah the beautiful princess Relena. I am very fond of you. I have been following your life since After Colony 195.

"I'll ask again".

"No need. At the moment I shall say that I am the leader of the Cobra."

"What do you mean invitation", said Trowa.

"I'll call off this one battle so all of you may come to my base and speak with me." 

"I don't trust you,"said Relena.

"Naturally you don't. That's why I am allowing you to arm yourselves with any means necessary for you to feel safe."

"That would still mean nothing", argued Wufei.

"I fail to understand".

"Your base is one weapon, consisting of miniature ones. You would have the advantage."

"Ah yes. But what if I said that you could bring no weapons and all main weapons on my ship were aimed right at the colonies?!"

******

Back with Dr.J and Claire…

"What's happening?" asked Claire.

"My god", said Dr. J as he stepped up to his lab and turned on his laptop.

"What?"

"All weapons from Cobra's spaceship are aimed directly at us".

"What!"

"I just told you so why are you asking again?"

"I wasn't, it was like a shock kinda thing."

"Whatever."

"Are the weapons aimed directly at us? Or something else."

"All of the colonies".

"Do they have enough power to destroy all".

"Yes", he responded. Dr.J flipped through file after file of data. Also trying to interact with the spaceship's computer. "By the data I have just encountered, one shot could destroy all five colonies".

"But that is way to advanced for any type of human!"

"I know."

"Can we get through to their computer?"

"No. I've already tried. As I said before, it's extremely advanced."

"Then what do you expect us to do? We can't just sit around and wait. We have to do something, anything to help!"

"I'm afraid not. It's up to Alleen and the others, or rather Relena Peacecraft".

Groans were heard from Relena's room as a male figure sat up on the bed. He rubbed his head and neck while recalling the last moments he could remember. "Relena!" he remembered as he ran out of the room but stopped in front of the lab. Leaning on the door for support while rubbing his head. It hurt. 

"You all right kid?" asked Claire as she led the young man to a chair across from Dr. J. 

"Fine".

"You should get some rest Heero. You can't help them now", said Dr. J.

"I could fly my gu---"-------he was cut off.

"Nothing we can do. The Cobra's weapons are aimed at the colonies as to lure them in. We can only pray for their souls. Sit and wait."

**Relena**

*******

"Now what do you say my dear?" the man knew that they would enter his domain. But not through choice, was his style. 

Each saw that he was not lying. Many guns, made of an unknown substance, were pointed at the colony. "It's, it's true", Quatre lowered his head that was full of his thoughts on the colonies. His fingers still on the control keys that had brought up data to prove the mysterious man right. The colonies were in danger. "The colonies are targeted."

Each received the data Quatre had brought to their screens. Each had seen the weapons and had heard the threat. "W have no choice", said Trowa, now braking the silence and excepting the fate.

"Such a foolish thing", said Wufei. "Forcing us to decide the fate of the colonies, it shows how weak they really are. They are not an honorable opponent."

"If they are so weak, how come they are controlling us!" Duo pounded his fist on his control panel, cursing to himself silently.

After hearing the pain of her past friends, Relena decided to speak for them. She had heard the decision of them through their confused words. She cursed at this man in her mind before her voice was heard. It was shaken, as if it had claimed defeat. "We accept".

"Wonderful. I will open the port. And I swear, nothing shall happen to your gundams. **But I didn't say anything about you or your friends, or you! ** He silently added.

After he had spoken, and each had heard, rather large doors slid open for them. It revealed a large docking bay. 

"We should go now", Trowa decided. Mobile dolls had been turned on and began grouping together behind the gundams, waiting. Trowa lead his friends in to the docking bay, the mobile dolls followed suit. Each gundam pilot had picked the most non- dangerous place to land his or her gundam. Each close to another. The mobile dolls had flown in after and landed in a line of code and marked numbers.

The sturdy cockpit walls of gundamium alloy opened. First Wufei's and last Quatre. Each landed safely on the unusual cold, damp and hard gravel.

**Something's going to happen. I know it, just know it! It'd be nice to have Heero here. ** "But unfortunately Relena or Alleen, or whatever the heck her name is, knocked him out!"Duo tried to remain silent.

"Say something?' Relena gave him an evil smile.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't mind me. I'm just a rare hansom, intelligent, exciting…."

"Shut up Maxwell", said Wufei.

"There is no need to talk nonsense at this time", said Trowa.

"That's the problem with you guys. You're to gray. " Duo gave them all a wide smile.

"And you are just happy go lucky." Wufei gave Duo a little shove.

"Excuse me princess, honorable gundam pilots. I am sorry to interrupt you, but prince Demone is demanding your presence."

"Who are you?" asked Trowa.

"I am but a slave to the prince, my name is Celest. Please do not judge me because I serve him. Come he is waiting."

Unable to acknowledge the girl's words, they followed her through halls of darkness and bleak. Some which creaked and smelled of blood. It smelled of blood because of the bodies.

"Horrible, you agree?" Celest spoke. "The torture part of the ship."

"You seem to young to be involved with war", Wufei looked the young girl over, and so young she seemed to be.

"I am sorry but, may we move on. This part of the ship brings me to remember things."

"What is your prince like?" asked Relena.

"You shall…see for yourself", Celest stopped in front of a rather large door. She slowly began to open it. Bowing her head to each of the prince's "Guest's" and then following them in after closing the door. 

This chamber was gloomy, yet elegant somehow. Very small light was in a corner of the room. A shadow of man could be seen, but no face. He wore a mask that hid his face and looked as if it were a monster.

"Celest!" his harsh voice echoed through the room. 

"I am here my prince"; the young girl ran in front of Duo and fell. A few tears fell down the blue haired girl with pigtails.

"You clumsy fool!"

"I...I am sorry." Celest got up and went in front of the man and got on the ground to show respect.

"Do not stutter. I told you to bring them here immediately. Then you are late and fall and stutter in my presence! Would you like to be whipped? Would you?"

"No sir", she whispered.

Relena walked in front of the girl. "You should be ashamed to yell at such a small child, consider her age".

Celest tugged on Relena's leg and looked up with watery eyes. "Best not to interfere".

"Do not talk back to the princess." The mans voice now calmer.

"Yes sir." " Sorry", she said to Relena after addressing the prince.

"No need, he's the one who was being a bas**** . So you don't get hurt you should leave."

"Yes leave, go to your mistress". The man shoed her away with his hand.

"All right, thank you", Celest ran to the door to escape the yelling.

"What have you called us here for?" demanded Wufei.

"A talk", he responded.

"I'll say for all of us that we will not talk until you take all weapons off the colonies."

"I think that you are not in a position to demand things. Beside's I wish to talk to Relena. I am prince Demone of the planet Jurive. (Got that one off of Tenchi Muyo Note: Celest is supposed to look like Sasami on Tenchi.) Soon I will be King. That is if you will be my Queen?" A beautiful golden crown with diamonds appeared in his hands. He smiled as if thinking she'd gladly except.

"You're kidding right"; she crossed her arms over her chest. The crown diapered in his hands.

"Like she's dumb enough to marry an enemy", Duo slightly chuckled. "You act like that desperate guy, uh Charlie I think it was." Damone's eyes narrowed at his comment.

"Oh well. Remember it was you who chose this way". 

Suddenly Damone lunged forward catching Relena off guard. She struggled in his tightening grip as his face leaned toward her neck. He bit into her flesh with two sharp pointy teeth, drops of ruby red blood dripping down her slender neck. 

"Get off her!" yelled Duo.

Damone smiled on Relena's neck, as the five-gundam pilots were about to grab him. He broke away from Relena; her limber body fell, only to be caught by Duo. Trowa and Wufei lunged toward Damone in failing attempts to through punches and kicks. On single word caused them to stop.

"Guards!" Men with lasers fired from behind Damone. Quatre quickly helped Duo get Relena on his back while Wufei and Trowa opened the door, then closed it and began to run.

"You can't run on my ship", Damone resisted in not smiling. He licked a small drop of blood in the corner of his mouth.

*************************************************************

It gets better don't worry! ^_^ My e-mail is [sailorscout@jps.net][1]. Send lotz of suggestions!!!!!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:sailorscout@jps.net



	5. Vanish in a stream of light

Through Time

Through Time

Chapter Four: Vanish In A Stream Of Light

Running footsteps, screaming, bolts of light and blood… The four teenagers ran and ran down the maze of halls and doorways trying to find an escape, only to be pursued by the men in dark blood red uniforms with lasers. Duo behind as he tried to re-grip his hold on the unconscious Relena on his back.

"You guys", he yelled over the noise. "I can't do to much more of this running with Relena on my back! She's slipping and getting heavy too!"

"We can't stop to move her Duo", blue eyes looked back through the darkness of the hall. "If we do we would easily be in range".

"We have to stop some were Quatre!"

"But were?"

"In a room, a desk, a closet, anything!!!!"

"In there!" Trowa pointed to a small dusty door, barely even noticeable. He stopped in front of the door and opened it trying to stay close to the wall. "Give me Relena!" Duo tried to avoid fire as he quickly passed the women to Trowa's arms. Trowa got shot in the process. "Ahh. All right she's in. Everybody go". Duo and Quatre slid by Trowa to enter the dusty room.

"Are you all right Trowa!?" Quatre asked nervously before slouching in.

"Fine, go now!"

"Go ahead, go first." Trowa nodded and went through the small door as Wufei followed.

"In here!" yelled a soldier pointing to the door.

"For god sake Wufei, lock the d*** door!" He tried to lock it, but couldn't. "Let me do it!" Duo reached over and pulled a steel bar that he hoped would lock the door. It was stuck. A small gentle hand reached over and clicked a small switch and the bar slid over in the lock.

" They're in here, I know they are!?" the soldier desperately tried to convince the others that he did see them going in to small dusty door.

"Sure ya did Pattrick", another soldier patted the mans shoulder that was trying hard to open the door.

"I know I did!"

"Listen, you're a good soldier, but I can't agree. No one else saw this happen. Now lets go. Besides, no one ever goes in there, its restricted". He turned to leave and the others followed. It took Pattrick a few more minutes to leave and decide that he was just seeing things, no one ever dare go in there. Never.

"Whoo", good job Wufei. Duo let out a breath he had been holding for quite sometime.

"Good job?" Wufei asked.

"Ya, ya know, for succeeding in locking the door."

"I didn't lock it, you did, didn't you?"

"No, you did. Didn't you?"

"No."

"One of you had to have locked it." Said Quatre.

"Ya, and Wufei did." Said Duo.

"I did not". He glared

"Yes, you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID!!"

"NO I DIDN"T MAXWELL!!"

"Quiet" Trowa silenced them. "Someone could be outside still."

"Well all I know is that I didn't lock it". Calmer now he told them.

"I didn't either, Maxwell."

"But, Wufei. If you didn't… And I didn't and Quatre and Trowa weren't by the door. Then who did???" A small and soft chuckle came from behind; there stood a small figure. They all looked behind and……………………………………………………………………………."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shhh, you must be quiet someone might still be outside." The girl whispered. The scene was amusing. Duo and Wufei holding each other while their eyes adjusted in the darkness. As Trowa and Quatre wide-eyed. Blinking eyes showed upon blue pigtails, with rabbit buns (it's a cross between Sasami and Chibi USA. Bunny buns like Chibi USA with Sasami pigtails and hair color.) and bright red eyes. She smiled at them, looking a little amused with their behavior.

"C-Celest?" The braided pilot questioned.

"Yep, it's me"^_^

"You're the one who locked the door!"

"Yes, that was me. You seemed in need of assistance. Besides, they aren't allowed in here. They're to scared and my mistress wouldn't be to happy with them barging in to her sanctuary."

"T-To scared of what?" Duo squeezed Wufei when hearing this.

"Get off Maxwell", Wufei unleashed Duo's grip and shoved him away. Duo moved to the right of him and hung on Quatre. "Duo", was all he could say?

"Oh don't worry you won't get hurt, I promise. My mistress is very nice and will be glad to help you out. She saved me from death. The only threat here is her guards."

"Surely guards can not have that affect on men", Wufei questioned.

"Well you see, her guards aren't ordinary. She's more of a threat to the soldiers herself than the guards." Celest got in earshot of Quatre and Duo. "Making up a few stories doasn't hurt either. Heheh"

"Riigghhht". "Hey kiddo. Do ya happen to know away outta here?" asked Duo finally letting go of poor Quatre.

"Out of were?" she looked confused.

"Come on, you're joking. You know, out of this ship."

"What?"

"You've never been out of the ship?" asked Trowa.

"Well, when I was really young. So I guess yes".

"When?"

"Seven, no six and a half years ago."

"But you're so young now". Said Wufei.

"Ya I know. I'm seven and a half. I was a slave all my life. I was taken from my parents after the war on Jurive and brought in to slavery. I was a torture prisoner. That is until my wonderful mistress pleaded for my life. She has great respect around here and authority."

"Who is your mistress?"

"My mistress of course", she giggled lightly and turned to walk away.

"Were are you going?" asked Quatre.

"Y-You're not ganna leave us here, alone?" Duo reached for Wufei but he just pushed Duo away and told him to stop whining.

"You said you wanted to leave the ship and no one I know would know how to do that except my misstress."

"We have to get out soon. Relena's loosing a lot of blood"; Trowa turned the pale skinned Relena over.

"Celest, do you think you're mistress can help Relena?" Quatre noticed the blood as well.

"I guess so. But I really don't know as much about the princess as I do you guys."

"We need her in our world. She's important to me, to us."

"I guess so. Anyhow lets get going. That guard Pattrick, I think it is. Isn't as dumb as he looks. Besides, his uncle is the corneal. In our world it is tradition for relatives to get the higher respect. At least, that's what I was told."

*

A tall but slim red headed man was leaning against the small door, knowing what he heard was true. Celest was right; he wasn't as dumb as he looked that Pattrick. The man had walked away, but so convinced at what he saw, had decided to listen by the door. And he heard. 

**I knew I wasn't crazy! **He thought to himself, so pleased that he could now tell his uncle. He ran to tell the others. **Maybe I'll get a promotion! **

**

"Zechs, hey Zechs", Noin called through the door.

"Come in Noin". He responded. Noin walked in to his room to find him sitting at a desk with his hand on his forehead. While he was covered in papers that reached to the sky, overlooking each document before being signed. 

"Zechs…" Noin said softly.

"Hmm?"

"You should get some sleep, it's two in the morning. Those documents can wait."

"I know", he looked up from his work.

"I never knew that Relena was truly dealing with when she decided to rule the Sank Kingdom as well as take on the duties of Vice Foreign Minister. All these meetings, paper work and acts she has to put on."

"Yes, I know it's a lot."

"Noin, I'm a soldier, I'm not a pacifist. My hands are to stained with blood to lead people in to a world of pacifism. That's why I helped Relena gain in her position. But I never thought about what would happen when she wasn't here to promote pacifism. Or that I would be taking on her duties."

"You need to get some sleep now. I know it's been hard this past year, since she disappeared. But you're doing a wonderful job, just keeping the peoples hopes alive. Especially since the new threat."

"Perhaps you are right, I should get some rest." He got up from his desk of papers and walked towards Noin. Putting a hand to her face he gave a tired smile. She smiled back at him.

" I also needed to tell you that there has been a scheduled meeting with the leaders of the World Nation and the Colonies a month from now. I have to go. Tomorrow's another hectic day."

She left him standing in the middle of the bedroom when she walked over and proceeded to open the door. 

"Noin".

"Yes?"

"Thank you".

"Sure", giving him a little smile she walked out of the room. Thinking… **Relena, Zechs can't do this by himself forever. Come back and reclaim you're birth right. **

***

"Are you sure!?" the strong man persecuted the young soldier.

"I'm absolutely sure, sir!"

" I swear Pattrick if this is one of your…"

"It's not, I heard everything. They're in the sanctuary of the princess of Jurive, Mistress Cokleana."(Ck-Leana)

"Nephew or not, you understand that if you're wrong you'll be stripped of your position! And since your talking about entering the sanctuary of the sacred Jurive without permission from our prince, there is a strong chance you will be executed."

"I am willing to take that risk, uncle".

"Then lets go. All right men, to the protected shrine!" Waving his hand with his laser gun, he yelled at the soldiers to run and enter the small door.

****

"Come, it's this way". Celest whispered as herself, the pilots and Relena followed her through the dark and misty tunnel.

"This is, somewhat lovely. Don't you think?" Duo rubbed his arms, meaning it was quite cold in the tunnel, which was only lit by the small torch that Celest carried in her small hands.

"Don't worry Duo, I'm sure we'll be to were ever we're going soon, right?" asked Quatre.

"Soon", was the entire girl said in reply? "Soon".

"You whine to much. You act like a woman", said Wufei. Celest gave a little chuckle.

"Maybe it is you, who are the weak one", she commented. "If you talk about how weak the opposite sex is, you are no stronger than they. For it is a strong and not weak, man or woman that has faith in someone". Wufei was caught without a comeback. Mouth dry and himself not wanting to admit any part of what the girl said was true or not, he looked strait ahead and only said, "Whatever".

"Man, Wufei. You met your match". Duo pointed at the Shenlong pilot and restrained himself from laughing.

"Just wait Duo Maxwell", Wufei grinned evilly. "Just wait till you're asleep when we get back." Duo gulped.

"**_If _**we get back", they all looked at Trowa concern in all of their eyes.

"He's right", Quatre admitted. "If we get back and if we don't die here, in this ship." 

Celest looked each one over, feeling pity for each, but at the same time, envy. She didn't understand why, maybe because they weren't slaves and they were free. But the girl wanted to help them get out of this bloodstained ship, this ship of h***.

"Don't worry", she started to say. "You'll get out of here no matter what!" Now practically yelling, forgetting the danger and being taken over by anger and determination. "My mistress will help you!"

Quatre lay his hand on her shoulder, gently before he spoke. Little did he know, becoming so close to this young girl would make their futures confusing. "But we can't know for sure, Celest."

"But…I know she will." Now close to tears she looked into the man's eyes. Even though she was a young girl, she was taken back by his soft and caring blue eyes. He whipped her tears away and embraced the small child. She felt the warmth of his body against her and Quatre knew that this was right, somehow.

"It's all right, we'll get out of here." He pulled away.

"It's not that", Celest began softly. "There is a penalty, and I…just can't bare to go through what I have in the past. It hurt so much and it sacred me!" She now wrapped her arms around him and let the tears moisten his neck and shirt collar.

Quatre looked at the others, pleading with his eyes that he could end her sorrow and take Celest with them, away from her troubles. Wufei placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder and said, "I pity her, and her past, maybe we should help with her future."

"Celest", Quatre pulled the girls arms off him. "Come with us". At first she wasn't sure, she wanted to go and be with the one called Quatre with his soft blue eyes. What about her mistress?

"My mistress", she stated. "I'd love to, but I can't leave without asking to do so."

"You are so mature for a young girl", Quatre smiled.

"This is all so, so classic!!!" Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei and began to cry. 

"Fool!" yelled Wufei. "Get off me!!! Why are you always hanging on me!? Are you gay? Is that it?"

"NO!!!" Duo screamed and quickly got off Wufei.

"Hear that? They're in there. See I told you!"

"Oh no", whispered Celest. "They're back, that was Patttrick's voice."

"Good job man. All right, when I give the word blast that door with your lasers."

"And that's the general!"

"See what you did Duo!" blamed Wufei. "All because of you and you're gayness."

"I am NOT gay!" screamed Duo.

"Excuse me Mr. um, Duo", Celest pulled on his shirt. "But what does gay mean?" They all turned bright red.

"Let's get going little one", Quatre took the girls hand and she blushed. They all stood up.

"Hehe, ya lets get going", said Duo. "Which way is it? Look at all weird doors. I didn't see those there before."

Slowly she said, " To get were you want to go you proceed forward."

"Then lets take the middle one".

"But to proceed forward in finding the way out of the dark, you must sometimes go backwards and trace your steps."

"Then we go backwards".

"No."

"Then where? This is getting old. Backwards or forwards?"

"Neither, I simply told you nonsense. To go forward and backwards you stay were you are."

"They're coming through", said Wufei.

"Passage of time, help us go through to the princesses shrine."

"That rhymes", said Duo.

"Shhh, Duo", whispered Quatre.

Celest let go of Quatre's hand and pulled and small sapphire that was attached to a gold chained necklace out of her shirt, pointing it to the sky. "I know you're secret and you know mine. Please let us all, PASS TO JURIVE'S SHRINE!"

Lights glowed under all of them and streams of colors engulfed each. Then they were gone. Nothing left but a trail of Relena's blood.

*************************************************************

Hey wassup peeps? Here it is finally eh? Hehehehe. Well I just finished it this 10/25/00. I have no idea whatsoever is ganna be in the next chapter. So give meeh lotz of feedback. I only got 2, here that? Only TWO people gave meeh feedback! Well please, send flames, comment etc. to meeh at [sailorscout@jps.net][1] oh, and gundam wing and all of its characters are not mine. If they were I wouldn't be wasting my time posting this fic on a web page. **Thinks of a pool full of money**

Ja ne minna!!!

   [1]: mailto:sailorscout@jps.net



	6. Miaiten

Through Time

Through Time

Chapter Five: Miaiten (me-a-ten)

Flash! A blinding light disappeared to reveal the four-gundam pilots, now six with Relena (Alleen ) and little Celest clutching her saphire passage key.

"Lights", as if by magic the crystal chandeliers lit with gleaming light filling the room with a beautiful but empty room. 

"This is very elegant", remarked Trowa. The room they were in was indeed fit for royalty. It was a rather large room with a narrow red velvet carpet to the end of the room, which stood a golden door, lined with jewels. Massive paintings of people and landscapes covered the white walls. Statues as well as jewels in glass casings also decorated the room. 

"Pay no mind to it, and do not touch a thing."

"That means you Duo." Wufei simply added.

"I did nothing! Nothing to you and your justice crap!"

"Sshh, please be quiet. There are numerous traps in this room and one is activated by noise. We really don't want to die yet. Be careful and stay on the red carpet."

Duo and Wufei silenced and followed the rest of them towards the door. Quatre walked besides Celest and quietly took her hand. Quatre smiled down at her as she turned a light pink. **He's so nice to me. I've never seen a boy like this before. ** Thought Celest.

On the way walking Wufei saw a pair of samurai swords, (ya ya I know he's from China). He stopped to admire the beauty of seeing these antiques. Forgetting what Celest had told him, he placed one foot off the carpet and as he was about to step on the floor… "Hey! Why'd ya stop?" Duo called loudly and surprised Wufei. Wufei stumbled and fell. 

"You baka!"

Suddenly poisonous darts shot from the paintings on the walls. 

"What have you done!" yelled Celest. "Get up quickly, we must hurry now!"

Running fast to the golden doors more traps sprang. Poison darts shot at them and walls closed behind them. Lasers started to shoot from the chandeliers as ground fell beneath them. They reached the doors and desperately pulled on the sapphire knobs. It would not budge. Suddenly all stood still: the lasers, darts everything silent. 

" This cannot be good ", said Wufei. The door, which they had entered with, changed in to a sliding wall with metal spikes. 

" Oh s*** ", Duo said under his breath.

" I know! Now what!!??" yelled Quatre. The door can swiftly towards them, earning to slice through their every tendon. Ready to kill.

" Take the d*** gun and shoot the door! " Wufei grabbed the laser gun from Trowa's belt and fired upon the golden wall. 

" Not a dent!" exclaimed Duo. Celest ran away from them ran and ran until she was at the right corner of the elegant room. 

"Celest come back!" Quatre yelled with no avail. The young girl chose not to listen and the others knew not what or why the girl had chosen to run to that corner. She stood before a grand diamond, the most precious stone in the whole room. Celest pulled out the sapphire key which was hidden in the breast part of her kimono. Placing the key in the glass case that surrounded the diamond she turned and opened it hurriedly. She took out the jewel and placed the key in a whole where the jewel had been. Again she unlocked a hidden door besides her.

"Come on! ", the girl called to the pilots. " Quickly before the spikes get you!"

" You heard her! Lets get the hell* out of here ", yelled Trowa as they all ran toward the door. They each went through he portal and Celest waited to go through until she was holding Quatre's hand. The door closed and the spikes gave aloud crash as they hit the wall with force. The imprints of spikes were imprinted on the door.

" Lets get going before someone else finds us "; Trowa picked up the still unconscious Relena that had been set down momentarily.

After the Quatre's eyes were no longer fixed on the door he noticed that the young pigtailed girl, Celest, was holding his hand no longer. "Celest ", he cried aloud, his voice echoing in the surroundings. 

"Hey Quatre ", came the softer voice of Duo. " Why don't you calm down, I mean she's right over there."

"Celest!" he ran to the side of the young girl and knelt down besides her small form. "Celest, sweaty, you scared me out of my mind! How did yo9u know about that passage and I just know there's something more you're not telling us? Celest? Celest!" No matter how much he spoke to her, her eyes stayed fixed on an old stone wall. Quatre was puzzled. He just didn't understand. "Why are you staring at the wall?"

" We should probably take our chances back outside and find a way back to our gundams." Said Duo.

" We can't Duo, " started Trowa. "For all we know the enemy could have placed them somewhere and we still have those troops following us. "

Celest kept still. She stood as if in a trance, her eyes fixed on nothing. She raised her hand to the wall and it rippled, like a pond would if you touch it. The false image disappeared and there stood yet another door. This one old and meek, and made of steel. By each side of the door stood a stone dragon covered in mold.

" It was a wall., " said Wufei

" Was. We seem to be running in to a lot of doors lately, " commented Duo.

"It wasn't a wall. It was an illusion made to fool intruders. " She told the others. 

" So where does this one go? "

" It leads to my mistress. "

"So…This is the last thing? "

" It better or I'm leaving to find Nataku "; Wufei folded his arms looking angry with her.

" I'm sorry that this has been difficult for you, sir. " Celest began. " But it would have been easier if you hadn't touched anything, and this is the last door and it leads directly to her. "

" It has not been difficult for me! I am not some weakling! "

"I'm sorry, sir."

"It's Chang, Wufei Chang. "

" Yes Chang-san. "

" Hmph."

" We should go now. " She put her key in to a small keyhole on the door. When she took the key out the dragon's eyes began to glow a dark red. The dragons suddenly became real, no longer stone. They growled fiercely at the pilots and spat fire as well. Celest approached them normally and stroked each of their long and scaly necks as though it were a dog. The others looked in shock.

" Pets of yours? " Duo said rather nervously.

"Those are red dragons from the ancient times of Japan." Said Wufei.

" Really? " She said as the dragons made a purring sound and licked her as well. " These are actually Jurivian red dragons from the ancient time of planet Jurive. Both of them are boys. The one to the right is Meitenou, which means dark heaven king, and to the left is Meikaiou, that means dark sea king. "

"It even sounds like Japanese. "

"Shouldn't they be attacking?" asked Trowa.

" Hey! Don't give them any ideas. " said Duo.

" If they stand next to a door as such, and they are red dragons…"

" Do you really wanna die Trowa!? "

" No, it's all right. He's right anyhow."

" Huh? "

" Well they are supposed to be guarding. It's just they are mine."

" What do to mean by yours", asked Trowa.

"Well, living in the shadows has always been boring for me and my mistress has always been busy. So she gave me the ancient guardians of Jurive to me as my playmates. But I guess I don't live in the shadows, but I usually stay in the shrine and it gets pretty boring so I come out here and play games with them."

"I see."

Celest opened the door and pointed to the inside. "Shall we go now? I know it took us a long time, but we're here now."

"O.K." Trowa walked calmly through as Duo watched the two dragons carefully before entering. As Wufei walked by the red dragons growled at him showing their dislike, he merely made a face and looked at them with disgust. 

Celest watched each go and then saw Quatre standing next to her. Meitenou rubbed his head towards Quatre's hand and Quatre stroked his neck gently. Celest chuckled and grabbed his hand playfully and they walked through he door together. 

Inside was a beautiful room lined with purple drapes and golden walls? No furniture. Towards the center were a few steps leading to a platform, on the platform was a beautiful woman. Her hair was a shade of purple; it flowed across the ground it was so long. She had a white kamono that was lined with gold and purple that stretched on the floor since she was sitting. But..her eyes seemed. Distant. They showed of a gray or a light purple it was then that she spoke.

"My precious Celest, what have you brought me?"

"Miaiten! I have so much to tell you!" she ran over to her mistress and gave her a long embrace.

The girl broke apart from the women and looked upon her with sadness.

" Do you hurt?"

"Very much", she responded. " But no matter of it now. Tell me of these strangers."

Celest waved the others over and lightly pushed Quatre towards her mistress. 

"I'm Quatre and you see we, or Relena needs your help. She's loosing a lot of blood and she's dyeing.

" I understand ". " Celest, please come here. I simply don't have the energy to stand. "

As Celest ran over to her Wufei asked, " Are you ill? "

"No. I am just feeling the loss and pain of this war. Since I am part of this ship and Jurive. "

She placed her two hands besides both sides of Celest's head. Slowly she began to read her mind." Yes ". She said at last. " My name is Miaiten. (Translated to Beautiful Love Heaven. Hehehe) set the princess in front of me."

Wufei set down Relena in front of Miaiten. " This is a poison ", she spoke. 

"What! Is it deadly?" Duo almost shouted.

" Silence. She will not die. But what she will go through in the future is worse than death. Heaven and Hell are now combined in her. It's a dangerous power, beware of it. Demone is not human, you should know."

" Can we cure her? "

" We don't even know what's wrong with her, " said Trowa.

*

" Status", Heero's voice rang throughout Wing Zero.

" Closing in on enemy ship, " it responded. 

The gundam brought out its light saber and stood in mid space awaiting a challenger.

*

" So he wants to fight, " said and evil Demone.

**

In the shrine of Jurive a vid screen popped up in front of everyone, it showed a picture of Wing Zero with its light saber. A voice rang out " Watch everyone watch as I destroy Wing Zero. "

Relena moaned and her eyes began to flutter, no one noticed. 

" It's Demone! " cried out Celest. " Wing Zero has come to challenge him."

On the screen it showed Demone's black and gold gundam, also with a silver saber. It suddenly charged at Wing and they both began to battle furiously. 

"Watch as I destroy him!" came the ring of Demone's voice.

They stopped fighting for a minute and there was a stern voice, " Return Relena and the pilots, now!" And then again there was a charge.

" Never! " screamed Demone. " Say goodbye Wing Zero!" Suddenly Demone broke away from Wing Zero's grasp and with mighty thrust his silver saber slashed through Heero's gundam. 

Suddenly pale faced Relena, now with fangs, leaped up and charged at the vid screen screaming " Heeerrrrooooo!" Blood oozed out of her neck (I know how much blood could a person loose. Oh well) as she banged on the screen. " Noo! No! " Her eyes were bulged and Wing Zero exploded. Furious and like a zombie she continued until Trowa came from behind her. He tried to strike her a stone only she snarled at him and leaped on him wrestling. An evil grin appeared on her face. Bang! Duo struck Relena over the head with the same brick Trowa had tried to hit her with. Relena no lay stretched across the floor unconscious. Trowa got up and caught his breath and stared at Miaiten.

" Some combination ", said Duo.

" There is nothing you can do, not now. An opportunity will come soon."

A loud and angry bang came from the entrance of the shrine.

"Open up! " yelled a soldier.

" Their here! " yelled Wufei. " We must escape. "

Miaiten pointed to the right and a wall sliced open. "There is your escape, it will take you directly to your gundams ", she said.

"Thank -- ( Duo cut off there)

" I only ask, that you take Celest with you. "

" What!? " Celest grabbed the women and started to cry. Miaiten took Celest off her and kissed the sobbing girl's forehead, then she waved her hand over the girl's eyes and she fell in to an instant sleep. Miaiten handed Celest to Quatre. " She will awake in 8 hours, take care of her. " he nodded and they all left, Wufei taking Relena. They were lead directly to the ship cockpit, where their gundams were being held.

" All right everyone, lets get out of here! " said Duo over his COM of his gundam.

Wufei set Relena on his lap toward him in his gundam and set off. Quatre took Celest on his lap and also shot off in to outer space. They headed back to the base on Colony 1.

************************************************************

Hey peeps wassup? Hey I'm soooo sorry I haven't submitted in sooo long!! Gomen!!! (gets on hands and knees and begs for forgiveness ) Well I would like to thank all those who sent me feedback. Thank you all!!! I got sooo much! And I save them to! Please send more for this chapter! And this was finished 2-11-01. It's really hard to get chapters done so please stay with me. And I will NOT abandon this fic. I also do not own gundam wing, so no sue, thanks. Love ya all!!

Serena Sailor Senshi!


	7. Alive! Total control

Through Time

Chapter Six: Alive! Total Control

The five gundams reached colony L1 and landed in the docking bay with a gust of wind. Dr. J and Claire ran out to meet the boys as Quatre and Wufei brought in Celest and Relena.

" My god boys! Are you all right? " Claire exclaimed reaching them.

" Yes", said Quatre as Celest stirred in his arms. " Lets quickly get Relena to the hospital wing! "

" Right ", said Dr. J

*

Heero lay still in his escape ship lots in his thoughts about the happenings earlier. He had challenged Demone to this fight, and he had lost as well. He felt angry and low that he had lost to this dam* man. Wing Zero was now gone. It had exploded thanks to Demone and Heero had barely escaped with his life in a small escape ship.

" I should go back now ", he spoke aloud. He typed the cordinates of colony L1 and lay back again in the silence of his ship, of space.

**

In the hospital wing Relena lay on an operating table with Claire and Dr. J examining her.

" I don't get it ", Claire whispered to herself.

" What's wrong ?" asked Trowa.

" She's dead…yet she's alive as well."

" What!" Duo slammed his fists on the table. " That just can't be possible!"

" I know it isn't qt, but it is." Duo blushed a light pink when she called him qt, but he quickly brushed it off.

" Yet, maybe there is a way. " Everyone turned to look at a calm Wufei who was leaned against the wall.

" What do you mean Wufei ?" asked Dr. J

" When we were present on the ship the Princess Maitien told us she would not be normal."

" That's expected though, with her wounds…" said Quatre.

" No, Demone was not human and we know that he did something to Relena, that bite." He pointed at the two punctured marks on her neck. " The princess Maitien said she was now a combination, of heaven and hel*. "

" Which means she could be alive or dead." A moan was heard from a room close by, and then a burst of tears followed by cries for her misstress.

"Celest!" Quatre ran into the room which he had laid the young girl in and tried his best to comfort her.

Wufei glanced at Quatre, Relena and then the others. " We don't know if we can trust them", motioning to Celest. " And with Heero gone for the time being, we must be on our guard."

" Time being?" Duo said puzzled.

" That's right", he then walked out of the room. " He'll be coming back, once he finds out she's here."

Quatre entered again holding a sniffling Celest in his arms. She clings to his shirt and her eyes are puffy and red from crying as Quatre speaks. " I have to agree with him at some point. Heero is not one to die like that, especially at a time were Relena is in danger. But I know that we can trust Celest and her misstress! I'm sure of it!"

The others nod and Claire speaks " Lets get some sleep, I'll keep Relena under monitor."

" Sounds good to me!" said Duo as he walked out of the room and turning off the lights as well.

***

At 12:00p.m, midnight, a loud gust of wind comes through out he docking bay as a small craft lands.

" What the!!" yelled Duo as he jumps out of bed and ran in to the docking bay.

" I told you, he has come."

" Wufei! You mean this is is Heero?!"

"It's seems that way", said Trowa approaching them from behind.

" The knight has come form the dead…in..in… order to protect the princess from, the evil darkness." The young girl stood in her pale light blue night-gown, her hands over her mouth in a terrified fashion. For once with out Quatre. Not long after she had spoken, Heero emerged from the ship in a space suit and slowly walked towards them, gusts of wind making his hair move.

"I..I thought you were dead!" Duo rushed forward.

Wufei slowly looked at Heero then spoke, "You should have arrived hours ago."

Heero only nodded. " Where is, Relena?"

"She's in the hospital wing", said Quatre who had just arrived. He then took Celest in his arms and carried the sobbing girl to bed once more.

Claire and Dr.J led Heero to the hospital wing and opened the locked door. There lay Relena in the center of the room in a flat hospitable bed.

Duo turned and walked away saying these words with sorrow, " I've seen this already, I'm going back to bed. "

The others proceeded in and Heero looked at Relena with a certain longing. " She's in a very extreme condition," said Claire.

" She's both alive and dead", Wufei broke in. "If she was any other person I would have killed her once I knew what had happened to her."

" You can't be serious!", Claire yelled out. Heero only nodded understanding. " It's only a rare condition! We can still save her!"

" That may be," said Dr.J. " But the dear child is dangerous, we have no idea who or what she is. "

" She is apart of the undead." " You all should leave, " said Wufei walking out of the room.

" This is insane, he's a complete as*!" Calir mumbled on her way out as Dr.J patted her on the shoulder.

" He's right you know ", Trowa turned to Heero. " We have no idea who or what she is. Just be careful." Heero looked directly in to Trowa's eyes and said a simple " Yes". Then Trowa left him. Left him in the room of the girl he had made his mission to protect. Or at least the body of that girl. He knew that they were right, but he didn't care.

" I will protect you Relena. With all of my life." Then he left. He looked at Relena's face once more and closed the door and proceeded to walk towards a spare room.

Relena's mouth formed in to a small grin. Her body rose to a sitting position keeping the smile. Her eyes opened slowly and they showed no life, black as deep as the depths of space. " You are making this to easy Heero Yuy, I know what your weakness is now".

****

" Good", spoke Demone. " Now I have control over the beautiful princess. I will have her destroy the pilots and then come to me. She will be my slave, do whatever I say! Hahahaha! ( a/n sorry I had to make him laugh. ) Go to the computer room, take out all who interfere, then destroy the base!"

*****

" Yes, my Demone ". Relena stepped off the bed and walked in her nightgown. Her nightgown was a mid-thigh dress with straps. It was layered with different shades of blue, though it sparkled silver when it was touched by light in the total darkness.

******

Relena did not leave the hospital wing until 1:00am in the morning. She wired many of the machines and made a variety of explosives as well as a programmer to set them off. After that she moved on to the computer room and deleted most of the information saved and continued her sweep of the base until most of the important machines or information was ready to be destroyed. So far no one had noticed. A few men and women that had just been hanging around the base doing some extra work had seen her. They had given her little trouble, but the smallest word spoken triggered her brain and they were destroyed.

Relena was ordered to walk to the docking bay and get to a shuttle before she set off the bombs. Then Demone left her mind and she was now under a trance. Her glittering gown passed by the room of the famous Heero Yuy on her way to the docking bay.

" Hn?" Heero awoke with a daze. He squinted through the darkness wanting to see the shimmering light again. He got out of his bed with only a pair of boxers on and he quickly put on a pair of jeans to follow the light.

"What's going on?!" he spoke aloud to himself as he ran after what he thought was a female figure. The cold wind blew harshly against his bare chest as he breathed in harsher breathes. When the figure dashed around a corner, still unaware that she was being followed, Heero stopped and tried to slow his breathing. In the dark he could tell that she was typing something on a door panel. He squinted through the dark trying to make out the intruder, then she spoke.

"My Demone…" **What!**Heero screamed in his mind. Suddenly realizing it was her he took more caution to stay silent.

" Yes, I have finished and soon I will come to you as planned. Now to destroy these pilots and escape." Sharply she turned to were Heero was standing. " I know you are there" her voice rang. Heero calmly came around from the corner and looked at her with a stern face.

"Who are you?! He yelled.

"I am Alleen Peace, Relena Darlian", she said almost mechanically. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were blank. Not at all like before, before filled with darkness, now a trance.

" No you're not".

" I am Relena, Alleen, I am."

" Don't move", he said. She showed no response and he took this time to go to a nearby vid phone and contacted the pilots rooms.

*******

Duo awoke to a ringing nose and groggily stepped out of his bed. He reached over to find a very serious Heero looking him in the face. 

" Heero, come one, it's to early!", he whined.

" Duo, call the others and have them meet me in the docking bay."

" Is that..Relena?" he saw the girl behind Heero stare in to nothing.

" Just meet me." Suddenly without warning Relena threw herself at Heero.

" Look out!" Duo screamed in to the phone as the screen went black.

He quickly called Wufei, " Gotta telll the others".

************************************************************

Hey minna!! How did you like chapter 6? Well sorry that took so long to get it out. This was finished 4-3-01 and I barely got any response!! Like no feed back whatsoever of my last chapter!!! Please give me lots! Need ideas. Oh and I'm kinda stuck on my other fic, Confusion. It's kinda getting boring to me…so I would love some ideas on that! Thanxs!!!

Serena Sailorsenshi


	8. bye-bye Pattrick!

Through Time

Through Time

Chapter seven: bye-bye Pattrick!

Vampire princess

By: Serena SailorSenshi

Through Time 

Chapter Seven

Bye-bye Pattrick! Vampire princess

Disclaimer: Let's see I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailormoon (I am sailormoon) or Tenchi Muyo. I only own the characters you do not know.

Authors Note: Hey. Well I just thought it would be better to put all my notes and stuff at the top so you would actually read them!! Please give me lots of suggestions and feedback! I need it please! Especially for my fic Confusion!! I am totally stuck on it!! Please don't make me abandon it!!! Enjoy!

************************************************************************

Heero struggled with Relena. Her hair was wrapped around her face as she sat on top of him, hands on his neck. He suddenly grasped her hands at his neck and desperately tried ripping them off. Yet, she was too strong. **What's going on!?** Screamed his mind. Heero knew she had always had a strong will, and heart. Always in his mind he convinced himself she was stronger than he was, was she really? It doesn't matter now; she's too strong! 

He can hear yelling, people calling his name! She gasps and tries to maintain her position. Yelling and screaming, violence, it is not what the real Relena would want. Heero breathes in deeply; not able to get enough air, but suddenly stops, not living, just gone.

*

Hilde's and Duo's shop…

Ddrrrrriiinnngggg!! Drrrrinngg!

"Hmmm?" The women with dark hair groaned as she straightened up in her warm bed sheets. " Why would somebody call me at this time in the morning! " Getting out of bed she reached out to the vid-phone and accepted her call.

" Mornin' Hilde! " chimes the voice.

" Duo! " Hilde almost cried right there, only she didn't notice the one tear that escaped.

" Where have you been? You haven't call or anything! I've been so worried!"

" Ya I'm sorry about that ", his voice straightened to a more practical tone. " Listen, I don't have long to talk ". He turned behind him slightly nervous and then turned back indicating there's a problem. 

" Oh, OK. So when are you coming back? "

" I don't know. " just then loud shouts are heard from behind and loud banging on see through plastic doors, Relena is furious.

" Oh my god! "

" Hilde, please, it'd be big help if you could come on up here", he continued.

" Yes! Yes, of course! " Taking a pen and piece of paper near her desk she scribbles down the address, lets Duo go and starts packing at 3:39 in the morning.

**

" Can't you shut her up or something! " Duo yelled over the massive banging on the see through room that Relena was being contained in. Heero had called Duo a few hours ago telling him to get down there, that's when Relena went crazy and jumped him. He had quickly called the others and came to Heero's aid, only to find Relena trying to kill him. They all had pulled Relena off him and forcefully tied her in a nearby pile of chains. Heero had passed out during most of it. He now lay in the hospital wing, where they were now. 

" How do expect me to do that!?" Claire screamed back matching his tone while covering her ears. " I haven't slept all night, and the suns already coming out!"

" Ya so what! Maybe it's your fault you have a sunroof! "

" Please stop ", Celest spoke in a soft tone. " Look ". She pointed to Relena. The sun came through to her containment room and she was huddled in a corner whimpering. 

" What's wrong with her? " taking slow steps Heero walked closer to the containment.

" Oh, you're awake Heero! " said Quatre. He nodded.

" She doesn't like the light? " asked Claire.

" I suppose not ", answered Trowa. 

" Now what's happening!" exclaimed Duo.

A shuddering scream came from Relena and she trembled furiously griping her head. Then all ceased. And she stood. Her voice was like ice, " Let me out ".

" We should keep her in there, she could attack again ". Wufei said from behind.

Slowly and cautiously Celest stepped forward and unlocked the door. "Noo!" were the yells of all. But the girl just looked curiously at Relena. As she excited the containment she stopped and just stared at Celest, no smile no frown, just blank. Celest braced herself, but nothing came when Relena simply touched her head with a small tap. Her hand moved down to the girl's neck and she licked her lips. " I love your neck ".

" Get away from her! " Quatre raced forward, but Relena only grinned and jumped out of the way. 

" Relax, she said calmly. " I wasn't going to do anything. "

" Who are you!" Wufei questioned. 

" I'm Alleen as always " she responded licking her fangs. 

" But what has happened to you? " Quatre clutched Celest's shoulders.

She shrugged and replied " How should I know? I feel just fine! So what happened after Demone? "

" You don't remember anything after Demone bit you? " she shook her head and stared towards Heero.

" I'm hungry, " she said. Relena leaned in towards Heero and embraced him while resting her lips on his neck. Then she collapsed to the ground weak from lack of food. Heero picked her up and told Claire to get some food and then placed Relena at a table. She blankly stared at his neck the whole time. Claire returned and brought a plate filled with potatoes, steak and peas. And placed it right in front of her. Relena looked at Calire in a weak way and said, " No, I can't eat this. I need strength. ", Pushing it away in disgust Relena touched Claire's slender neck and walked over to the refrigerator. 

" Uhhh, that's not food, not in there child ", She ignored Dr, J's comment and opened it taking out a plastic package of type O blood. She savagely ripped it open and began to drink greedily and soon was on her second package. Blood was dripping from her chin to all down her light blue nightgown.

" Oh my god! " Duo screeched. " What the hell is she doing! " he turned away in disgust. 

" Oh shit, how can she drink that, I'm going to pass out! " Claire covered her eyes with her hands while a sour face formed. 

" Do not be weak ", said wufei.

" How the hell can you tell me I'm weak? She's drinking blood for god's sake! "

" Yet it makes perfect sense " Trowa nodded to Wufei, finally understanding the princesses words.

" She is a combination of Heaven and Hell. " said Wufei. " Possibly a…vampire? "

" Come on! " Claire argued. " You and I both know that kind of stuff only exists in horror movies! "

" Vampire…" all eyes turned to Relena. " I like the sound of that, and yet I don't. It's time I made a public appearance in the world of democrats once again, as Alleen Peace. " She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

***

" Who let them escape? " a roaring voice echoed in the dreary chamber.

No one answered; no one dared to answer.

" S, Sir! Permission to speak! " A slim red hared man approached over the hundreds of soldiers present.

" Who the hell are you!? "

" Master Demone! I am Pattrick, rank 2. "

" And you think that makes you somebody!? "

" No sir! It's just I know who is responsible for the princesses and the pilots escape! "

" Go on ", he leaned back in to his throne.

" It's that damn princess from Jurive! "

A small shocked expression appeared on his face, but quickly turned in to amusement. " Oh really? Ha ha…hahahahhahahahaha. "

" Master Demone ? "

" You don't get anything do you? " his laughs disappearing. " I don't care any more! I need her; she is something I need to keep my power within the planet Jurive. She feels the pain and sorrow of all on the planet. And I need Relena to withhold the pain of this planet when I am through with it. Not only that, but I will make her my devoted slave and Queen! "

" But…sir! "

" Shut up! There is no need for you! "

" Master! ", spoke up Pattrick's uncle.

" No more excuses! ", with that he sent a sharp beam through Pattrick's heart and blood shot from his chest. " Amusing. Now clean that mess up this instant and no more mistakes or you all will die! "

They all scurried about afraid; Pattrick's uncle ran over to him and held up his head. " Un…cle. Iam ..so..r..ry. That I could never……..be……the soldier you want..want……. " then there was no breath. Time stood still for the captain that had just lost his only nephew. Pattrick was his only remembrance of his sister. Then and there he swore that he would never forgive Demone. **Some day I will kill you**

****

Sally Po's office…

Knock, knock, and knock….

" Come in ", Sally said from her desk. The door opened and Ms. Lucretzia Noin walked in. " Oh hello Noin, what brings you here? "

" Same and a few documents. " she responded holding up some papers. " Anything new around here lately? "

" Not at all, pretty quiet. Same with Relena to, no new findings. We have absolutely no clue were she is. " Sally walked to her office window. " She sure didn't want to be found. " Noin nodded. 

" It seems hopeless doesn't it. I don't know why I keep asking or hoping, Miliardo is so sure of her return. "

" One would call it faith. So what are these documents you have brought me. I'm so excited! More paper work! " Sally grinned, sarcasm in her voice. 

" Oh yes, I forgot! ", giggling she handed Sally the documents as she scanned them over. " This is a very serious matter, it's a rumor of an attack on Miliardo's life. I'm sorry, I wasn't taking it seriously because it was just something Dorothy was saying and then we got a fax about it. "

" I think we should take it very seriously. "

" Yes, of course. " **I'd be devastated if he died and I could've protected him**

*****

Miliardo's room/office (speak of the devil ^_^)

" So when will this assassination attempt be made, Dorothy? " Zechs (love that name) asked. Like Sally, only Dorothy was informing him of the attack. " Will it be at the meeting tomorrow? "

" No. " was her reply. " It's the social party the next week. "

" Party? "

" You didn't know? I was sure that Lucretzia would have told you. It's a benefit charity to raise money for the poor. It's also a time where all the democrats, politicians and any one who has a voice and money come. This will be a great time to get more allies on your view of the new threat, Cobra. "

" Yes, you maybe right on this issue. But for now I do not want many people to know about this. I will go to that party. "

" Yes, goodbye. " he nodded and Dorothy closed the door behind her. Many things were going to happen at this party. But before that, everyone was going to get a huge shock as Alleen Peace makes the scene at the meeting.

************************************************************

End of chapter 7 (hehehehehe) please e-mail me! sailorscout@jps.net


	9. Hilde

Through Time

Chapter 8: Hilde

By: Serena SailorSenshi

Through Time

Chapter Eight 

Hilde

Discliamor: Wassup!!! Well by now you _hopefully _know the drill. ( If you haven't yet by reading many other fics you are completely useless and stupid, much as I regret I am to. I do not own any people that are from animes but I own the people you have never heard of before.

Authors Note: Well here it is so enjoy..I guess. So please ANY review is welcomed!

************************************************************************

In the Sanq kingdom, a meeting between the ambassadors of earth as well as the colonies have arrived to discuss the threat of Cobra.

Miliardo stood from his seat at the front of the long table filled with politicians. " Excuse me, thank you all for coming. " 

They all rose at once coughing and stiffling as Noin stood next to him reading off a pamphlet. " This meeting between all of importance, is about the Cobra. Please sit and we will begin. " as they all sat she added on one more thing. " Oh and we have a new face today, Alleen Peace from colony L1 representing base…", she stopped to flip through some papers and what she found puzzled her, " Information not available. "

As Noin began to sit and gave a strange look at Miliardo, a small woman stood. Miliardo almost choked on his tea. " Yes, I am Alleen Peace and my intentions are quite clear." She stated. " But information from as to were I am will not be available." She gave a smile of complete confidence in her diplomatic suit. Her hair with black streeks was pulled in to a high ponytail with a dark ribbon. Her suit was a white skirt just above her knees and a black shirt parshly covered by an unbuttoned white jacket and black heels.

Noin just stood quizmatically at the girl and then she heard **_him_** say.. " Relena?" 

" Excuse me Mr. Miliardo? Was there something you wanted to say to me?"

Miliardo gazed upon the woman and shook his head, knocking off his gaze. " No, let us continue, " he straightened in his chair. 

" Excuse me, but is there no news of Ms. Relena?" asked a rather beer bellied man. 

"No, I'm afraid not, " was his response while Alleen's grin grew wide.

" Moving on this threat is becoming serious, we have no choice but to fight back." Murmurs were heard from the room and then voices sprang. 

" Is there no compromise, why fight?"

" Are you truly a pacifist?"

" What about Relena's ideals?"

"Please," was all he said. " I'm afraid I don't truly agree with Relena's ideals. Sometimes there is cause for fight. The Cobra has issued attacks, warning threats, bombed us scared the hell out of us as well, at some point we have to stop it one way or another. "

" I agree totally." All eyes turned to Alleen. " People need to fight, why compromise? They attacked us and we must destroy them! Relena's ideals were foolish and selfish " she choked out these words while saying it rather loudly.

People stared, not being able to respond. " Please Ms. Alleen. This discussion has gone on for enough for today," spoke Senator Kelley. " I request that we uphold this meeting, Mr. Miliardo. I believe that the party banquet tomorrow night will settle this issue."

" Yes, that's true. Especially since I have invited a representative of the Cobra to come." Gasps were heard from among the room and many voices began to object and talk freely. " I understand how you all must feel, but we must do something. This meeting is ajurned." He watched as all the people walked out of the room and Noin placed her hands on his shoulders and then embraced him. He felt a reassuring warmth come over him and he knew it was time to leave. He stood up and walked out with Noin.

*

Alleen walked out of the meeting, boring, yes. Very unpreductive and meaningless. About to exit the enormous building…."Relena". She turned around to find Dorothy standing behind her in a buisness jacket with pants. "Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Dorothy Catalonia."

" I know who you are"

"Oh really Ms. Dorothy? I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but Relena Peacecraft is gone., forever."

" I know that you are Relena, you can't hide it, I can see it in your eyes."

" My name is Peace, Alleen Peace. Don't you forget that Ms. Dorothy!" and with that she turned on her heel and left.

**Ms. Relena…I always thought of you as such a strong person. You truly amazed me at the glory of war, but know I don't know who you are or what your intentions are.**

**

" Miliardo…", started Noin. After the brief meeting the encounter with Alleen Peace, they both had decided to take a walk in the gardens.

" Noin what was I thinking?" he asked. 

"What do you mean?"

" That girl, she, she reminded me of Relena", he choked out massaging his temples.

"Milardao…".

"Relena is gone, even I know that! But still after everything. People keep asking keep hoping, people are so foolish."

" I thinks that's good though", she stopped suddenly.

"If you don't have enough courage to believe in your self then why should the people follow you?"

" They shouldn't be…"

"Stop being so damn foolish!" she grasped his shoulder.

"….." he silently gazed upon her face and smiled, placing a hand on her face and calming her. " You are so right", he began. " I'm glad you're with me", he then placed a light kiss. She smiled back at him and excused herself. " I have to help with security now." He nodded as she walked away.

**I just can't tell you that your life is in danger!**

***

" OK this is it, what is it though?" Hilde stood in a completely empty field on colony L1 with two suitcases. "Duo I knew you were screwing around. Meet me here Hilde, It'de be so nice if you came Hilde. And now I'm stranded in a fucking field. " She tightened her fist in a ball and struck the nearest tree with such force that at first she thought she had created the earthquake. The ground shook from beneath her as the ground opened beneath her.

" Oh my god! Okay, maybe Duo isn't full of shit after all." She slowly began to walk down the small stairs in the ground opening that led to an elevator. Slowly she stepped on and pushed the button for the lowest floor.

****

__

Emergency, Emergency! There has been a breech in the security. The woman computer voice rang through the whole base. People suddenly scurried about and the pilots rushed to along with the gaurds. 

"Who's broke in?" Duo yelled over the massive sounds of the blaring noise and flashing red lights. 

"I'm not sure." Said Dr. J typing at his computer trying to find the breech with Claire intently watching over his shoulder. 

"What part did he come in through?"

"The main entrance, only whoever didn't have a pass, so he took out the guards." Claire turned and answered Duo. Just then the phone rang and she answered it. " Yes, uh huh. Really? Are you sure she asked for Duo Maxwell? Okay, bye." She turned to Duo. " Seems our he is a she and she claims to know you, know anyone named Hilde?"

" Oh my god Hilde!" screaming he ran out of the room.

" They have her in the docking bay!" she called after him. " Someone's really excited."

"Yes, they've been close since the war of 195."…

*****

"Hilde!" Duo yelled into the docking bay out of breathe then sighed as he saw her smile.

"I told you I knew him, jackass." She sneered at the fat man with pimples, who called himself a guard. " Duo!" she ran in to his arms and he gladly embraced her.

" You made a lot of trouble."

"What? Me?"she broke away from him. " What the hell are you talking about! It's not my I wasn't given good information about were I was going!"

"Ok, ok, I surrender. Lets go see everyone, okay?"

" Alright", they walked hand in hand to the cafateria, after all it was lunch time.

" Hey guys! Guess who just arrived!" Duo and Hilde entered through the sliding doors and was surprised when for the first time everyone had followed his stomache.

"Hey evryone, it's nice to see you all".

" Hi, I'm Claire" she approached extending a hand.

"Hilde" she said taking her hand for a brief shake. (an:rattle and role! Lol)

"You gave us all a scare, thought you were from the Cobra or something."

"Sorry about that. Well excuse me, but is there any place I can put my stuff? "

" Yes of course"

"Hey you can share a room with Relena, down the hall," added Duo.

" Wait you mean Relena, Relena Peacecraft?" The room was deadly quiet.

"Hilde, she's changed, a lot." Quatre said with a saddened face.

"Yea, he's right Hilde, she's a pilot. Be careful around her, room 268.

"oh, okay, see you all in a while." Just as she was walking out Relena stepped in. She stared upon her.

"Ummm, hello Relena." Relena just moved on and took an apple from a table and stared at her."Hilde", was all she said.

" Well I'll be putting my things away, I hope you don't mind if I share a room with you."

" Dr. J."

" Yes Alleen?" she took another bight.

"The social gathering next tomorrow night."

"Yes, what about it?"

"There's going to be an an attempt on Miliardo Peacecraft and I'm going."

"When did you hear about this? I don't care if you go but you have to have a date on for this one."

" It's classified information, I didn't ask your permission and I have a date." She walked out of the room. Heero stared after her. 

"We'll need camera's guards and more", he said.

"Maybe even more." Said Trowa.

******

Ten minutes ago in Relena's room…

Ring Ring! Relena picked up her room phone and answered with a dull, " What?"

"Hey baby girl, it's Charlie."

"Yes, I know. What do you want." **he has a nice voice**

"Please don't act so cold to me. I have some important things to tell you."

"Okay, but-

"Ok lets just start with that I know you are Relena Peacecraft and you brothers going to be assassinated."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, Relena, I wanted to warn you so badly."

" Well, thank you. "

"Also, the umm".

"Social gathering?"

" I guess you could call it that. Well you have to have a date to attend and I was wandering if you might like to go with me."

"If I must have a date to go, I do not care who it is. I will go, with you."

"Great! I'll see you, bye!"

Relena hung up the phone and…smiled. But Charlie held the phone then turning around.." It's done." " Good, it will begin soon."

End of that chapter


	10. Tonight

Through Time

Through Time

Chapter Nine: Tonight

By: SerenaSailorSenshi

Through Time

Chapter Nine: Tonight

Disclaimer: Yo, I do not own Gundam Wing, but if you want you can send me money! ^_^

Authors note: Need read and response you back stabbing b******! Lol, jkjk hehehe oh my new e-mail is VmprPrn@aol.com!

************************************************************

"You have to go." Said Miliardo. They were in the hallway of the Peacecraft mansion discussing the ball tonight that was taking place in the downtown capital building. 

"Yes, I am. But you must understand, there will be a lot of soldier's their sir. "

"What's the meaning?"

"I have something to tell you." She whispered. "Before you say anything else, your life is in danger. "

"Noin-"

"I've known for a month now that it was going to happen. "

"I don't care, I'm going to make my point clear to the people and if someone wishes to silence me, they may." He turned and left around the corner while her eyes followed his movement.

**So damn stubborn…just like Relena. **

*

"Hey boys", called Clare coming in to the docking bay. Heero and Trow had been checking on their gundams for any tune-ups and Quatre had decided to come along. Duo was in the training room as well as Duo supposedly taking on Relena and Hilde. Relena had actually taken to Hilde and had treated her with a sense of respect that was comfortable for them both, yet there were moments when her eyes turned dark and she murmured things and codes.

"Hello Ms. Clare." Said Quatre looking up from Trowa's gundam. "You look very beautiful this evening." And that she did. For she wore a lovely navy gown that skimmed the floor, the dress fit her slender form and scientific personality perfectly by her shoulder cut off that wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was curled with a golden clip that shined ever so brightly in the sunset. Around her ivory skinned neck she had a simple golden chain with an elegant saphire attached that made her velvet dress look all the more elegant. 

"Why thank you Quatre! That's so sweet of you to say." She turned about blushing and her gown twirled behind her. "It did turn out rather well though. You boys should be getting ready as well."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"She means the Politician Ball Quatre." Trowa put his wrench in the metal trunk, as did Heero with his laser knife.

"That's right boys, it's in an hour and a half! You all better hurry, OK? I will go get the others, just go make yourselves beautiful."

She waved behind as her pace quickened and her dress fluttered behind out of the room pursuing to the training room. 

"That woman is quite different for a professional medical doctor and technician." 

"I think she's a very nice person though Trowa and very beautiful as well." Trowa nodded and Heero stood up.

"I'm going to make sure we have all we need to be prepared for the assassination attempt tonight."

"Right" Trowa watched him leave.

"We should do the same, I"ve got to go find Celest too."

Trowa nodded and they said they're good byes before they both left the docking bay.

**

"Ya!" Relena threw a hard punch and Wufei dodged it just in time. He gave a smirk and then proceeded in giving a high kick." Hiyah!" Relena was hit in the jaw and a few drops of blood escaped the corners of her mouth. "Bastard.." she yelled attacking him head on and delivering a powerful series of kicks and punches. Wufei continued to block but only for so long until he was hard in the chest and then tripped. He tried to get up only she had put her foot on his throat. He looked away not wanting to admit defeat as she let him get off of the floor.

"Wow Alleen, score one for the bitches, yes!" Hilde cheered giving Relena a sliding high five.

She grinned at Hilde and said, " Ya, he's good." She motioned to Wufei." I got lucky, you did good against Duo."

"I need to train more, I lost bad." She gave Duo a hug. "Or maybe it's cause I can't fight such an idiot."

"You're to hard on yourself, " he said ignoring her comments. " You just need to spar with me a few more times."

" And make her worse!" laughed Clare coming in the sliding steel doors.

"What's the occasion?" asked Hilde braking away from Duo to admire Clare's dress.

" The Politician Ball is in a little over an hour away."

"What's that?"

"Tonight", started Relena. " There is a ball for all of the Politician's from Earth and the Colony's, and a representative of the Cobra."

"Ah, I see. Oh this is the one that Miliardo will be targeted."

"Yes."

"Well we girls have to get ready and all beautiful for you guys, right Wufei?" Clare grabbed the girls and walked out of the training room while a stunned and slightly pink Wufei stood next to a smiling Duo.

Once outside the training room Clare let go of the two stunned women. "Well let's go to your rooms and get ready, okay with you two?"

"Fine with me", said Hilde. She looked at Relena with a questioning look and when Relena nodded her head in approval Hilde said it was fine with Alleen as well.

"Great, I have to admit I will dress you both up like you were my little dolls!"

"Great", muttered Relena.

***

Quatre walked in to his quarters looking for Celest. When he had called her name several times, that is when he began to get worried, that is until he saw her sleeping form covered with a mass of heavy blankets with her head and leg sticking out. She was wearing one of Quatre's white shirts and her hair was down for a change. Her blue shining hair seemed to reach the ends of the bed that was were her right leg was sticking out from the heap of blankets. Quatre walked over to her sleeping form and gently placed her leg back under the covers, he smiled to him self subconsciously. He looked at his night stand clock and said to himself…**We have some time, I'll let her sleep for a few more minutes** he then climbed in bed with her, while wrapping his arms around the child. **She's so young, but there's something different about her. **

Yet the child Celest was not truly in a peaceful sleep. 

**__**

In the mind of Celest…

Red every where, suits, big armored suits, what are they! **I want to go back** she screamed in her mind. **Back to my Mistress! **

In space she was floating, in space amongst the stars. It was so peaceful, until that damned gold and black armored suit! There were five gundam suits and then a new one appeared and began to fight. Suddenly her dream was interrupted and a vision of her Mistress appeared before her. 

**Celest** she said holding the girls head.

The girl only looked at her with longing eyes that were covered with flowing tears. **Why did you leave me? ** She asked heartbroken.

**I had to, I am here in your dream to speak with you. You have to listen carefully, okay? **

She nodded. **Good, princess Relena is in grave danger and you need to watch her carefully. The final battle is coming; Demone and his army are almost ready to strike. **

**O.okay. **

**I have o leave you now, you should know that your true fo--** the image of Maitien slowly faded away. All that was left was a sobbing Celest in total darkness screaming until she could scream for no one any longer. 

****

Out of Celest's mind…

Quatre awoke suddenly reacting to a scream, when he found it was only she. He cradled Celest in his arms saying words, which would only soothe the young girl. Awaking from her dream with a start she found herself being held in the arms of a young man. **He..he was with me the whole time** she thought. Her tears ended and she looked up at Quatre and began to feel embarrassed that they were in the same bed and her with only his shirt to cover her. 

"Are you all right now?" She nodded and hastily got out of bed before he could see her blushing. Only Quatre got up and playfully put his hands over her eyes and said," Why don't we go see the girls and get you dressed for the party tonight."

"Sure," she responded as he took his hands away. Then they walked out the door hand in hand.

"So, would you like to tell me what your dream was about?" he asked suddenly out of the silence while they were walking towards Relena and Hilde's dorm.

She clutched his hand tighter and said, " About the machines and Mistress."

"Oh, I see. Well you needn't worry about any of those things now." He knocked on the door. "Everything will be OK."

"Quatre I…"

The door opened and Clare peeked her head out. "Hello their Celest."

"Umm, hi Ms. "

"Oh please," she opened the door completely. "I'm Clare."

"Well, I don't know much about getting girls ready for formal parties, so I figured you could handle it?" asked Quatre.

"Why of course!" she said enthusiastically. She suddenly ushered Celest inside and said her good byes to Qautre. " We'll have her looking like a princess, Quatre in no time. Bye now!" She shut the door in his face. 

"Why don't you go see if Alleen's out of the shower yet and then go take a quick one yourself? Or do you need any help?"

"No," she whispered faintly.

But Clare was too busy to notice her any more; she was to involved with picking between the maroon or black dress for Hilde. Noticing this Celest walked to the bathroom and turned the silver knob. She opened the door and walked in meekly then closed it behind her. Relena quickly turned around and with a loud shriek pushed the girl back in to the door with a loud clang.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed. Celest didn't know what was happening but when she looked around she could tell why Relena was angry. Relena had taken a shower and was in a light slip, but there were bandages all around and one around her pale neck, covered in black blood. 

"You don't tell anyone about this! You understand me?" she lowered her voice to a threat.

"Yes", Celest said softly. Relena gathered her things and began to walk out of the bathroom after she had moved the girl then looked at her and said, " It's nothing personal, I just can't let anyone know that I'm not Relena or Alleen." The door was shut quietly while muffled sounds of dresses and make-up were heard from the other side of the door. Looking calmer now, Celest took off Quatre's shirt and stepped in to the shower. 

About an hour later she was ready. Celest had on a beautiful light blue dress that was had a princess cut off and fluffed out the rest of the way until it reached the floor. Her hair was down for a change with a braid in the front and flowers in her hair. Hilde had excused herself for she and Duo had gone to the party earlier together. Hilde had worn though, the black form fitting dress with a matching choker. Celest now look at Relena's face in the mirror admiring her beauty. She had decided to wear a red Chinese dress with two slits at the side that started at upper thigh. She had red high heeled shoes and her hair was down up elegantly in a bun with many free strands of curls eloping her face. Her make-up was kept natural, except for blush, eye shadow, and dark blood red lipstick that made her face look paler than it was even with the blush on her face. 

"You look simply nothing less than perfect my dear Alleen."

"Yet I feel as if I was nothing." She responded looking blankly in the mirror before her.

"What?"

"Right now I have three people in my mind, and another one that is the personality that combine's them all. You should know, Clare, " she turned her head to look her straight in the eye. " Two of them tell me to kill you right now." She looked at Clare with the utmost seriousness in her voice.

"But, can you tell me why you have not?" she smiled upon Relena. Who simply shook her head and then turned her head back and look once again blankly in the mirror.

"It's because of you. Not all these people, for they make-up you. You may have these different personalities but, these personalities are the people that make up you, and it's will be you, whom decides who you will be in the end." She took and simple red choker with a red gem that hang from it and put it around her neck to cover her scar marks. 

Relena turned around and stood up and with watery eyes embraced the woman with love and caress. "Thank you", she said quietly as she broke away. 

Clare took Celest's hand and they walked out the door after a posed and shielded Relena. Tonight she would hide behind the mask of Alleen, and tonight she would carry out an important mission.

****

Demone stood over his mirror and looked at himself and smiled. Tonight he would be going to this formal ball, maybe not as Demone, but as Charlie Loft. He looked himself over once more and starting with his head he turned slowly in to Charlie Loft. For he was the exact, he had created Charlie as his pawn, as someone he could disguise himself as so he could get closer to the beautiful Ms. Alleen Peace, or rather Relena Peacecraft. He wore a simple black tuxedo with a top hat and cape with a simple black bow tie around the neck, he looked like a man that could capture any woman's heart, and tonight he would take her with him, tonight was his night. 

"Sir!" a middle aged around 45 saluted and awaited his master. 

"What?" Demone asked.

"I have scheduled for a fourth of our army be there at the gathering tonight, I will be there as well, sir!"

"Good, now go! I will pick up my date alone this evening." He waved the soldier away, not noticing the anger in the general's face as he left.

**I'll kill you, you bastard, for killing my nephew, Pattrick. **

************************************************************

So please e-mail me at [VmprPrn@aol.com][1] (vampire princess! Not porn!) lol and this was finished 8-15-01 bye now!

   [1]: mailto:VmprPrn@aol.com



End file.
